(AU)Aviators of The Era
by Melodoki
Summary: Two businesses have been fighting with each other for years! What for? Just the famous title of 'Town Engineer'. When the Minister of Mechanics stops in their little town, however, an opportunity to end the feud once and for all will appear. But it isn't of ease, for only a true engineer can take flight around the world within a month while surviving the oddities of life itself.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired and based off of two things. First, an anime named _Kino No Tabi_. Second, a picture drawn by the following pixiv user.**

**users/2497307 (The one with the red plane)**

**Also, the characters will have no specific classes in this.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a world filled with many different towns that contained many different cultures. Amongst those, there was a small town, who knows where, known for its creation of ideas and products. Now, this here town was filled with loving people. Well, _mostly_ loving people. You see, there were these two engineering businesses that were always fighting with each other. Let's call these businesses… Gearworks and The Titanium Welder. Yes, now, Gearworks and The Titanium Welder drove away all the tourists because of their great quarrels. Soon enough, the whole town was cleansed of tourism, and the townsfolk became enraged by these two businesses. Of course, that didn't stop these two. In fact, that only fired up their competition. Now what were they fighting for… oh yes! They were fighting over a title that had been passed on for generations— The Town Engineer. This title was only given by the mayor of the town, and only to the best business of them all. Of course, the mayor was too angry to give it to either of them. And still, the two businesses continued to fight.

Well, they did stop fighting eventually.

And one business did earn that title.

And soon enough, the town became peaceful and tourists returned. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End.

…What? You want to know _MORE_? But this story is dreadfully long!

…Alright, I'll tell you the story. But don't blame me if you don't get your time back!

It all started one normal, but not so average, morning…

* * *

The golden sun rose along the horizon, peaking through the framed windows on the wall. On a wooden desk, there were scraps of metal and gears. Boxes of tools overflowed from under the desk. Multiple machines and devices sat across the wooden floor, collecting dust. Now, that peaking sun slowly inched its way along the floor, eventually revealing the light brown laced boots of a young boy, let's say seventeen years old, who was currently wiping off one of his brand new inventions while sitting in a brown leather chair. This young boy had bright red hair with aviator goggles keeping some of his bangs out of his face. His brown flannel pants were stuck into his boots, and his legs were covered by a green attachment that also went inside the boots. This redhead wore an olive green shirt with white fluff on his shoulders and on the ends of his sleeves, and a green handkerchief flowing from the neckline. Hanging on his brown belt was a wooden dream catcher that had white feathers with brown tips.

While our young boy whistled while polishing his invention, the brown door to the building swung open. The sun's bright rays flew in, as well as a yellow bird that landed on the man's head. A girl wearing a black and white Victorian dress, matching shoes, pink stockings, a black tie, a frilly choker, and a kitty pocket on her side stood in the doorframe. Her hair was tied into two low pigtails with a short ponytail hanging from the top, back area of her head. In walked the calm, mannered, and sophistic—

"Elsword, you huge jerk! You were supposed to meet me at my place yesterday!" The purple haired girl, who just walked in, yelled at the redhead— wait a second. That's not calm OR sophisticated. And yelling is certainly NOT mannered.

The redhead, named Elsword, gave the purple girl a toothy smile over his shoulder. "Sorry Aisha. I was busy finishing up my new invention," he raised the object in his hand to show the girl.

The device was a tiny cube with a red button on top. Upon Elsword pressing the button, the cube unfolded and transformed into a toy with wheels and wings. Elsword threw the toy into the air, and it flew around in circles, landing back on the wooden table using the landing wheels.

Elsword spun in his chair while the toy flew around, stopping to look at Aisha once it landed. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Whatcha' think? It'll bring The Titanium Welder to shame, right?"

Aisha sighed, her shoulders drooping. These two people here have been friends since Elsword was born and they work alongside each other in their business called Gearworks. Naturally, she fell in love with her childhood friend like all those good tales. And naturally, she's been constantly rejected by him. It's no secret she likes him. But on the bright side, his rejections make her work harder!

"I think you work to hard. You don't spend enough time with me…" Aisha told him with disappointment. She walked and fell onto the floor in front of Elsword, landing on her tush.

Elsword leaned forward in his chair and flicked the girls forehead. "I can't date my worker. You'd be a distraction to me." He gave her a wink that made her flick him back.

While these two... odd people were talking, a blonde girl had walked into the room. This girl wore a blue beret with a black rim and metal rectangle with a paw print on it, and a maroon colored outfit consisting of a shirt and short. She lugged the satchel she was carrying onto another wooden desk at another side of the room and unwrapped a long yellow scarf from her neck and placed it with the bag. She bent down and retied her red shoes.

"Hey Chung," Elsword said, finally noticing the blonde boy— Oh. This person isn't a girl, but a boy.

Chung waved back and opened a drawer, pulling out two blue gauntlets and an apron. Using three black strings, he tied the gauntlets to his wrists and the apron around his waist. "Sorry I'm late today. A gear on my bike broke off while I was off getting materials."

Aisha, recovered from her sorrow, stood and smiled sweetly at Chung. "It's no problem!"

Elsword stood from his chair and picked up his gloves. "It's not a big deal Chung, so long as you're here." He pulled the brown leather onto his hands and picked up a wrench. "Now let's get working."

* * *

A scorching flame emitted from the blow torch as Elsword expertly cut a sheet of metal. The welding mask on his face reflected the blue and orange light from the flame. Bits and pieces flew from his work spot and onto the floor.

Aisha was sketching up blueprints quickly. The paper depicted a broom with wheels and a dusting pan attached to a mini car. She grimaced before erasing her plans with a giant eraser.

At another end of the room, Chung was screwing in one last screw on a cannon before placing it with all the other weapons he had made. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled, slowly backing up to admire all his fine works from a distance. Chung ended up bumping into the corner of a small table with a potted plant on top. He groaned in pain as he clutched his side where he had been jabbed.

"You alright Chung?" Elsword asked with concern while he pulled the welding mask from his face.

Chung held up a hand to Elsword and waved away the approaching Aisha. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…"

The table he had bumped into was positioned right by the door to Gearworks. As Chung attempted to regain his composure, the aforementioned door swung open and knocked the blonde down to the floor. Aisha gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. Elsword, first turning off the blow torch, dropped what he was doing and rushed to the scene. Chung laid knocked out on the floor. How lucky he was.

A silver haired lady stood in the door frame with the hand that had opened the door held out. Her shoulder length locks were covered by a white and gray beret that peaked out at two spots at the top. A matching coat was clasped together by a circular golden clasp, concealing a short red and black dress underneath. Red and black boots adorned her feet, accompanied by long black stockings. On her forehead was a shiny blue semi-sphere. Her face remained unfazed, despite the conked out boy on the floor.

"Is this an engineer business?" The lady asked staring straight at the angry Elsword. She walked in, leaving the door open.

Elsword balled up his fist and quickly began approaching the lady. "You don't even apologize for hurting my intern!" he directed his head to Chung, who was still on the floor.

She turned her head and looked at him. "He shouldn't have been standing there." The lady responded. She replied quickly to him without any hesitation. "And I believe you have not answered my question. Is this, or is this not, an engineer business?"

"I'll answer you when you apologize!"

"I do not believe that I owe anybody an apology."

"I-It's alright Elsword! I-I'm fine!" Chung assured as he, miraculously, appeared next to the bickering two. The boy's face was lightly tinted pink for a reason unexplained.

The silver-haired lady nodded at Chung. "Even your intern admits to being in good condition." The look in her eyes was placid, unfazed despite the way she had just been treated. "And isn't the customer always right?"

... Ouch. What a retort.

Elsword crossed his arms and grunted at what she had pointed out. There was really no point for him to fight a paying customer. "... How can we help you?"

Without answering the upset owner, the lady walked up to Chung's table where a small, unfinished gun laid. She picked it up and inspected it carefully. "Silver plating, sound suppressor, light-weight," She rotated the gun once, and her eye's flashed. She dropped the gun onto the table, breaking off a tiny piece. "Trash."

"Why you…!" Elsword began to pounce on the lady, but was held back by Aisha who was using all her strength. Chung gaped at the lady.

"This structure is on a list of ones that are impossible to function. This is better as scrap metal."

"B-but it works..." Chung mumbled while she walked over to one of Elsword's works.

Elsword began to fight Aisha's restraint even more as the lady took his cube from the table and pressed the red button. The cube unfolded into the red toy from before. "Fascinating..." She muttered with wide eyes. After her further inspection, she hurled it in the air. It flew circles and loops before gently landing on a random sheet of steel.

The lady, after watching the red toy fly around, turned to Elsword. "I haven't seen anything like this. I am genuinely intrigued by it." A sort of respect and laud was being given to him right now

"Uh... Thanks?" The owner replied, finally stopping struggling.

Elsword's loving friend released her grasp on the seventeen-year old and skipped forward to the lady. "Would you like to purchase it?" Aisha asked with a sweet voice. The lady nodded—

"N-No way! This is my prototype!" He lashed out at Aisha before turning back to the lady with the same anger. "It's not for sale!"

... And in seconds, the respect the lady had towards Elsword disappeared. Immediately, her expression became emotionless. "I shall pay any cost for this prototype then."

Aisha and Chung, the latter who had remained silent, looked at Elsword. That was a pretty huge offer the lady proposed. The redhead shook his head violently. He wasn't going to give up the fight just yet. "I said no!"

The customer returned the cube back to where she found it. "Alright. I have no business to bring here then. Good day."

Wait what? She's giving up?

The lady walked out of the still-open door. Aisha and Chung looked back and forth between their boss and lost customer. The purple-haired girl hit Elsword on the side of the head before running after the lady, Chung following her. Elsword, sighing, followed Aisha as well.

"Wait! We have other stuff you might want!" Aisha yelled while waving her hand.

"Yeah! Don't leave Miss!" Chung called from behind.

The lady turned around swiftly, the wind blowing her long coat and strands of hair. "I have no business with you. Good day."

"Minister, would you like to bring your business to the Titanium Welder~?"

Elsword and his two chasing companions stopped in their tracks to look at the source of the voice. A woman with light green hair that went to the middle of her back stood with her hand on her hip and a sign in her other that read "The Titanium Welder". She looked to be in her mid-twenties, and to say she stuck out in her environment would be an understatement. In a town with modest dressing, her outfits spoke louder than words. She wore brown daisy dukes and a crop top with white lace that revealed far to much skin on her midriff and chest. Her brown boots were covered by layers of fringe that shook every time she moved. Along with two black arm bands and matching brown gloves, she wore a long cape and large hat.

To sum it up, she was dressed as a skimpy cowgirl of sorts.

"Rena..." Elsword muttered while balling up his fists. Was there some bad blood here? Perhaps there will be a showdown like in those old western movies?

Ignoring Elsword, Rena skipped over to the silver-haired lady. "Hello there! I'm so sorry for the rude owner of Gearworks! He wouldn't know how to treat a customer if it saved his life!"

While standing in between the lady and the other three, Rena looked sideways at the three people from Gearworks with a a smug look on her face. "The Minister of Mechanics deserves better."

Upon hearing Rena's statement, Elsword and Aisha became horrified. "S-She's...?!"

The silver-haired lady stuck a hand into her white coat and pulled out a golden and shiny badge with the title on it.

"I am, indeed, The Minister of Mechanics. And you three are but mere imbeciles."


	2. Chapter 2

Chung, unlike his two colleagues, was utterly confused. He didn't know who this beautiful lady was! Well, he's not alone— you lovely readers don't know either!

He tugged on Aisha's sleeve, knocking her out of her horrified state. "Aisha, who is the Minister of Mechanics?" Chung inquired in a whisper.

Aisha leaned over without ungluing her eyes from the lady. "The Minister of Mechanics is somebody voted by the Congress of Engineers, a group of stupendous creators from around the world, as the most bright and knowledgable person ever. The Minister travels from town to town, looking for breakthroughs in technology. Of course, Elsword and I never expected the Minister to be so... young. Or a girl."

Well, that explained a lot of things here, Chung thought to himself.

Rena clapped her hands together with a bright grin. "Minister, how about visiting the Titanium Welder? Our service is great, our quality is spectacular, and we have—"

The Minister held up her hand to silence Rena's speech. "Do not use what the opposite party has failed to do as an advantage."

"Yeah, don't talk about us like that! You guys aren't any better!" Elsword remarked, furious with the owner of the rivaling business but pleased that she was being knocked down as well. He didn't quite notice the comment about quality The Minister made, though.

Rena huffed loudly. "Please, Gearworks is such a new place that you need three people just to make useless objects! At The Titanium Welder, we only need one person to create amazing stuff!"

"But you guys copy what we do! There's nothing original about your ideas!" Elsword pointed an accusing finger her way.

"Your ideas?! They're ours! You guys are copying us!"

"No! You guys—"

"Enough!" The bickering between the two owners was interrupted by the irked Minister. Even through her poker face, one could tell she was set off by the two people. "I have traveled all around the world, but I've never met people as appalling and obnoxious as you two! The townsfolk told me about the two rivaling businesses fighting for a town title, but I had no such idea that it was truly this bad! "

"Sorry..." The two owners said while bending down to her in shame.

The Minister shook her head. "That won't cut it. The rivalry will continue until someone is bestowed Town Engineer. It must end now. And as Minister, I shall put an end to all of this."

Everybody looked at the Minister, including the surrounding townsfolk that happened to be watching as they passed.

"This shall be the final test that determines the best engineer. It is to be completed within thirty days, and the first to accomplish the task will receive the title."

The two rivals looked at each other before glaring and returning their gaze to the Minister with determined faces. Aisha and Chung simply blinked and waited for the test to be given. The Minister took her attention away from the owners and began speaking to the surrounding crowd with a calm and authoritative tone.

"As Minister, I have traveled around the world, studying the various technologies created by engineers. Artillery, houseware, even a machine ment for digging. There is one thing, however, that I have never seen. This is a test that will push these businesses to their limits. A test that will do the impossible."

She turned back to Rena and Elsword and pointed a single finger at the two. Her voice came out quieter and more relaxed.

"Gearworks and Titanium Welder, your final test is to fly around the world."

* * *

"Elsword, you huge idiot! Why would you accept something like that?!"

Nightfall was coming in town as the trio sat inside of the shop, contemplating the test. Contemplating loudly.

"I want to end this. I want that title."

Elsword, who sat in his nice leather chair, looked up at the wall where a picture frame was hanging. The picture depicted three kids sitting on a bench, one with purple hair and two with red. The purple haired girl sat on the edge while the brother and sister with red hair sat next to her. The brother, a smile lit on his face, held a pair of shiny new goggles in his hands.

Aisha, noticing Elsword's attention to the picture, frowned slightly. "I know your sister Elesis wanted you to become the Town Engineer, but this test is impossible! There's a reason nobody has flown in the sky! Just wait for another opportunity to get the title."

Elsword let his head fall forward, red bangs covering his face. "Aisha... My sister said to never back down from a challenge. She was the best engineer I knew... But she abandoned her dreams. She left town the moment she turned twelve and never came back. And you know what that one action told me?" Elsword looked back at Aisha with only one eye showing. "It told me, 'Becoming Town Engineer isn't worth it. It's not a challenge worth taking.'"

Aisha held a confused look on her face. That might have contradicted his reason for accepting. "I don't get it..."

"What I'm saying is, I don't want to become like her in such a way. She was at her best, but she gave up. She gave up everything that would happen if she got that title. She even expected me to follow in her steps, but I don't want to. I guess what I'm saying is... My last chance is here, and I need to take it."

Aisha huffed before crossing her arms. "Geez, overreact much?"

"He's got a point Aisha," Chung said, breaking into their conversation. "If he doesn't take this chance, Rena will take it and she'll be the Town Engineer. The Minister was very pretty."

Chung smiled warmly before jumping out of his seat when he realized his mistake. "I-I mean the Minister was pretty firm about it! She's not pretty!" His face blushed a deep red. "I mean, she is pretty! Actually, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." He awkwardly scratched his cheek while averting his eyes from the two.

Elsword and Aisha stared at him, blinking innocently. Never before had they seen their friend like this. "Do you... Like the Minister, Chung?" Aisha asked.

The girly boy stopped scratching and bashfully lowered his head. "A little... She's kinda cute..."

After a few more blinks, some awkward stares, and some uncomfortable shifting around from the blonde, Aisha giggled her head off. "That's so adorable! A puppy crush!"

"Don't listen to her, Chung; there's a reason why Aisha is single! I'll help set you and the Minister up!" Elsword confidently told him while standing and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"W-Wha—"

"Talk about rude Elsword! Insulting me like that! Gosh!"

The owner chuckled before collapsing back into his chair, his hand resting on his quaint work desk. He had some fun friends.

"Well, I gotta get going," Chung said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning!" The boy went out the door and hopped onto his bike, riding off.

Elsword sighed as his mind returned to the test. It was stressful just to think about, and it even put wrinkles on his forehead. Aisha looked at her best friend before sharing a similar expression and sitting on his table. She picked up the metal cube and pressed the red button. The toy transformed to unwinding sounds—

The toy...

"Aisha, that's it! You're a genius!" Elsword exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. He hugged the girl tightly, causing her slight surprise. Once releasing her, he sat back down and turned to his table, grabbing a pencil. "Aisha, get out the blueprint labeled 'Toy Plane'."


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike all those unrealistic stories where the main character somehow manages to create that great invention in a day, our main character took seven days to make his great, soon-to-be-revealed, invention. That left them with twenty-three days to finish the test.

Two weeks and two days.

1,987,200 seconds.

Ahem! That said, lets get back to the story.

* * *

With an early start to the day, Elsword strapped a bottle of water to his bag and lugged it over his shoulder. He stepped out dramatically into the morning light, the wind gently blowing his hair. Determination was written across his face as he trotted over to his newest invention— The Plane. His, "Plane", was a simple silver with a bright red on the top surfaces. Two propellers were attached to opposite ends of the invention. The wings protruded over the ground like those of a soaring eagle in the sky. Above the whole contraption was another layer of metal attached with metal bars. The seats were completely open to the wide skies that would soon be flown.

"Oh Elsword~!"

The redheaded teen looked over to the calling voice. Rena stood by an invention of her own, similar to the plane. The major differences included the green, instead of red, color and missing additional layer of metal. Another thing included the front of the plane, which was covered by a single wall of glass so the driver could avoid having wind whipping one's face.

A man with dark, black hair walked from behind their invention. Above his head was a bomber hat with fleece on the lining. He wore a long and unbuttoned gray military coat that had white cuff links at the ends. Around his right arm were brown straps of leather connected with buckles. His black pants had three metal chains hanging on the left leg from the belt. His brown boots were strapped with similar leather to the ones on his arm. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove. His left... Was complete metal.

"Meet Raven, the mastermind behind our work!" The cheery owner declared while he approached her. "He's talented, hardworking, and smart! He's everything that you guys aren't."

Elsword scowled before returning to his own plane. He leaned down and checked the landing gear; perfect mint-condition rubber was wrapped around each axle and ready to be used. He then checked the propellers for equal lengths. Indeed, they were the same. On he went, anxiously verifying different parts of the plane.

"Elsword!"

Rushing foward, Aisha waved her hand high in the air with Chung tailing behind her. The two began breathing heavily once they reached Elsword.

"Elsword...! Are you... Sure... You want to... Do this?" The concerned girl asked him with hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Random strands of hair stuck out in odd ways from her run here.

"Yeah. I'm going to do this."

Aisha, after sighing one last time, stood up straight and pulled a bag off her back. "Then I'm coming with!" Elsword opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Aisha's slender finger on his lips. "And don't talk me out of it!"

He nodded before taking her bag. "Alright, I'll just put it in the seat I made for you." A small smirk formed on his mouth as he left her to lug her stuff in.

While she gaped, Chung quickly took off his own bag. "Here's mine Elsword."

There were three people, but only two seats in the plane. A bit peculiar, if I may say. And obviously, one spot is for Elsword and another for Aisha. So then... What about Chung?

The redhead innocently blinked at the blonde's bag. "I didn't make you a spot Chung."

"Eh?!" Bewilderment flashed on Chung's face. "Then I'm supposed to stay here? By myself?"

"No, of course not Chung!"

The Minister walked up to the team with her hands behind her back, an emotionless look filling her face. "The Titanium Welder has already left for the first town. If you want to win, you must leave now."

"Hey ma'am," Elsword put a hand on her shoulder while taking a marked map from her, "Since your the one in charge of the test, we need to ask a favor of you."

The Minister raised an eyebrow at the owner. Aisha, being the quick girl she was and catching on to Elsword's idea, jumped in on the plan.

"You see, our intern," Aisha gestured to Chung, "Is technically here as an exchange student from another town. We're responsible for his learning. If he goes with us, he won't be learning what he needs to be. Therefore..."

"We wanted to ask if he could learn under your watch until we come back." Chung flinched as Elsword finished his friend's sentence. This was not a part of Chung's plan.

"Absolutely not. He's terrible at what he does. He knows too little to be my student," The Minister stated like it was a fact.

"W-Which is why he needs you!" Elsword patted Aisha while stuttering. "You could really help him become better!"

The Minister looked at Chung before furrowing her eyebrows. That was a good point they had. "Fine then. He may stay and study with me until the test is over."

Aisha and Elsword cheered while a silent Chung blushed furiously. He sheepishly shuffled over to her as his two friends jumped into the plane, giving teasing smiles before doing so.

"We'll see you two later!" Elsword yelled as he slipped on his aviator goggles, Aisha doing the same.

Elsword flipped some switches and the three propellers began to turn, mixing up the gravel ground with gusts of wind. The aircraft began to wheel its way across the dirt before catching air. The machine picked up and zoomed off in the sky, leaving behind their town for the next.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Elsword, when are we stopping?" Aisha asked the boy in front of her. Her pigtails were flying around in the passing wind. She opened a map up in her lap carefully and stared at it.

"We'll be at the first town in about... an hour? First one is called, "The Town of Beginnings," right?" He took no eye off the sky laid out before him.

"Yep."

The plane veered right towards a town with a humongous tree, the leaves and branches delicately stretched over the land and greenery. This was their first place to go.

* * *

"And your name is?"

The Minister couldn't help but be irked with another responsibility left on her shoulders. First, the mayor had asked of her to help end a dispute. Then, she ends up in charge of somebody. This definitely would take longer than three days of her time.

"Chung! M-My name is Chung! And yours?"

The blonde wasn't quite as enthusiastic about it either. Sure, he would get the chance to learn from a knowledgable, and beautiful, lady. But at the same time, being left out from the journey wasn't the best. Poor him. He was missing out on the dangers Elsword and Aisha might be going through.

"I see... Chung." The Minister waved her hand at Chung before taking out a small metal ring from her pocket. "You do not need to know my name. You may call me what every other individual does." She placed the ring flat on the ground, and a blue circular rim appeared vertically in the air with a black void inside.

Chung tilted his head at the odd invention. This was strange to look at. The Minister faced him and gestured a hand at the circle. "This is a molecular portal that I made. By breaking up the human molecules like you would take apart a machine, one can be transported from one place to another within seconds. There has to be another portal in place, however, in order to go somewhere. Thus, you may consider this more as a way to return than a way to adventure to a new place. Anyways, this will lead back to my place where we will be staying for the time being." How scientific.

The Minister began walking to the portal. She stopped her foot from entering the black void once realizing the boy wasn't following. "Are you not coming?"

"I-I already have a place to stay..."

The Minister sighed, frowning in the process. Such a difficult person. "You have to come. My intention is on closing the portal and not returning unless I'm reported to."

Chung slung his bag over his shoulder. "Alright." Not exactly what he wanted to do, but the plan was for him to study.

Chung stepped in after the Minister. His pulse seemed to increase, his stomach churned inside, and his brain felt like it had exploded as his molecules divided and connected through the teleportation. Nausea consumed him, causing him to wobble once reaching the other end of the portal. The Minister was unaffected by the travel, observing the boy who might barf any second.

As Chung regained his less nauseous state, Cyan colored eyes met a white mansion of unbelievable size. Compared to that of the previous town, that is. Surrounding the estate were thickets secluding the area. Stray, dead leaves were scattered amongst the ground.

"You live here?!"

The Minister nodded before striding over to the front, double door. "I am The Minister after all."

As the silver-haired lady touched the door, she stopped. A perplexed look was on Chung's face at her action— why had she done that? Quickly she spun around, reaching into her overcoat, and immediately pulled out three metal spears aimed for Chung's neck. Any little movement from the weapon would cause a loss of blood. His eyes flashed as he realized his current position.

"You are not to say a word outside about what you are about to see." Her eyes were cold and so willing to destroy him at any cost. "Are we clear?"

Chung gulped loudly before responding. The Minister was an awfully scary person. "We are... clear."

The spears retracted and The Minister turned back to the door. She pushed it open, revealing the white marble floors and staircase with silver railing inside. A red carpet layed on the floor in the middle of the present room. Multiple servants were rushing around across the room. Only two servants, one pink and the other black and white, approached The Minister.

"Ophelia, please prepare some tea." The Minister stated as the black and white one took her white hat. The one named Ophelia bowed and started off to another room.

Chung followed The Minister into a living room with white walls, a gray couch, and a potted plant on a coffee table. Somewhat dull, golden drapes covered large windows. At another end of the room was a staircase going to the basement, and a wooden desk that stood out in the clean and slick decor because of how worn it was.

The lady sat down on the couch, and Chung followed suit. The white and black man positioned himself to stand next to The Minister. Ophelia came into the room and placed a silver tray of cookies and tea on the table. Chung and The Minister both took a cup of steaming tea.

"Thank you Ophelia. Oberon, system check?"

A blue screen appeared in front of The Minister, to which she started typing. The man named Oberon stayed motionless.

Chung, curious and baffled, sent a strange look to the two servants standing near The Minister. Neither flinched. Neither blinked; well, Ophelia didn't. Neither's chest rose or fell from breathing. Both their clothes were shiny as stainless steel.

In fact, it was almost like they were...

"Robots?!"

"The correct term is nasods, Chung," The Minister responded without looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chung was dumbfounded by The Minister's non-human servants. Can't blame him though; One would be shocked if they knew that the person serving them was made up of some nuts, screws, and metal. "N-Nasods?"

The Minister tapped one last button, and Oberon and Ophelia left the room. "Why do you think I was voted as the brightest and most knowledgeable? Because I created something unbelievably impossible. Like these nasods you've seen. They are capable of performing tasks that ordinary, animate beings can perform and contain an artificial intelligence that allows them to make decisions based on the presented situation."

"S-so... Are you a nasod?"

A slap was received on Chung's face. Ouch.

"No, you moronic boy. _You are what you create_ is not applicable here. I'm as much human as you are, regardless of the difference in our intellect."

Once finishing her sentence, two... things, flew out from under her coat. One white, one black. They came close to Chung's body and began bumping into him.

"My apologies. A slap is the signal for these two drones to fight."

"Drones...?"

"Yes. The black one is Moby and the white one is Remy. Now stop beating him up, you two.

* * *

Look at the huge tree! This town must be very hard to rake in the Fall, with the leaves and all.

The plane's wheels gently kissed the ground, landing on the lush grass of a clearing. Elsword jumped out and lent Aisha a hand, helping her out of the plane like a pure gentlemen.

"Okay, let's go to the town," The boy said while leaving her behind— very unlike a gentlemen.

Aisha followed behind, somewhat upset. Elsword could be such an inconsiderate person at times. The two pushed through bushes before finally finding a clear, dirt path. A white rabbit hopped across as the two progressed towards the village. Roofs slowly came into view behind the trees.

A man with a dark beard laid back in his chair on his porch, rocking back and forth. Another lady and man sat on the porch steps by him, sipping drinks with melting ice. The river water sparkled under the sun, reflecting rays. Nobody else appeared to have been outside on such a beautiful day like this one.

"Uh, hello there," Elsword said while approaching the three.

The people on that porch all lit up, searching for the source of the voice. The lady first saw the duo and jumped up quickly."Visitors! Welcome to The Town of Beginnings!"

Families suddenly flocked out of their houses to greet Aisha and Elsword. The former shook hands kindly while the latter awkwardly scratched his head, looking for the proper words to say. Both were utterly shocked by the flood of faces.

The man in the rocking chair stood on his feet slowly. "Ah, welcome!" The chatter amongst diminished as the bearded man made his way to the two travelers. He firmly shook Elsword's hand and bowed to Aisha. "I'm Hagus, chief of this town. What brings you two travelers here?"

"My name is Elsword, and this is Aisha," the boy gestured to the girl who waved to everybody, "and we're both engineers in competition with another business. Our goal is to fly around the world within 30 days before the other group does. We're stopping here to do a maintenance check as well as rest for a bit."

The chief chuckled lightly before issuing the two into the house. "We'll, we're more than happy to have you two here! We haven't had visitors in years!"

The duo followed him inside where there was a living room that was small and comforting. Round rugs and red curtains were simply placed in the room, and a wooden coffee table sat in front of the chairs that were begging for somebody to sit in them. A cozy little plant absorbed the light from the open window nearby the door, its leaves spread daintily. Aisha and Elsword situated themselves in the chairs while Hagus brought in glasses of water for the two.

"Mr. Hagus, I wanted to ask about that giant tree at the end of the town. How could a tree grow that big? I mean, I can't think of a single species that can grow that large from the amounts of resources available," Aisha inquired. Her deep purple eyes were wide like that of a newborn deer. A very purple deer.

The chief guffawed at the girl's curiosity. "I see you've taken interest in our tree! It's most certainly our distinguishable feature from other cities in the world! I have to say, though, that the tree's size is beyond our own scientific knowledge."

"Scientific... Knowledge?"

Hagus nodded his head. "Yes. It goes beyond what the scientists can conclude. Our people know this tree's true source of energy though. The energy that not only made this tree live and become strong, but did the same for our residents for generations. "

Well, our two protagonists were clearly captivated by the chief's mysterious words. Trees needed water, nutrients, carbon dioxide, and radiant energy in order to grow and reproduce. But beyond that, how could it be possible that a tree could grow so unrealistically humongous without those basic necessities?! And for a human race the same?! They must been using up the same resources!

The chief raised his hands defensively, reading their perplexed minds. "It does sound strange, but we truly believe there is an ultimate source of energy for our town!"

"And that would be...?"

"Well, it would make more sense for me to start at the beginning."

Aisha signaled for the host to continue on. Hagus smoothed out his brown shirt, promptly reaching out to pull a thick, hefty leather book from a shelf. Dust flew around wildly as it slammed open.

_Centuries, no... Millenniums ago. Yes, Millenniums ago, there was a tiny tree sprout. An ordinary tree of an ordinary species. One day, a large crystal plummeted from the heavens, striking in a small town. It landed on this little tree sprout. The crystal did not crack, however. It remained intact, hovering over the tree sprout. Since the crystal's appearance, the tree grew insanely and the town flourished with vegetation and gorgeous waters. To outsiders, it was just another scientific miracle to discover. To the townsfolk, it was their source of energy and power. Their meaning of existence._

_There lived a group of people. There are many names for people like these. If one were to give a title suited for them on a journey like this, this group would best be known as "heroes"._

_Around the time of these people's young age, the tree had grown larger than the crystal itself. The tree's size had become one of the many wonders of the world. Just as quickly as it had grown, however, had it been stolen by thieving men. As our group of heroes rushed off to restore the source of life to the town, everything withered away. The once lush town died away. Devastation hit the town hard within those months._

_Soon, however, the heroes returned with the crystal. Energy once again filled the solemn town, and the group was kindly thanked for their acts to save the town and its precious crystal._

The back cover of the book closed gently as the final words completed the tale. The two visitors sat in awe of the story spoken to them.

"So the true source of the tree and this town... is this crystal?"

Hagus smiled warmly before nodding slowly. "Our town believes in the power of the El Crystal. It has not only been the energy for our little town, but it is also the sole reason that our ancestors adventured the world. It was the fuel that began the tale of valor and companionship. A tale that has been passed down for generations and generations, if I might also add."

* * *

"That was a terrific story, don't you think Elsword?"

The propellers' spinning emitted a whirring sound that faintly filled the air. The two were already headed off for their next town.

Elsword smiled and gave Aisha a thumbs-up. "Amazing. Their view is pretty interesting."

He turned his head around to look into Aisha's lap. A blue and green crystal laid in her delicate hands, shimmering in the daylight.

"They gave us their town treasure for safe travels... A broken shard from the El Crystal..."

The girl behind him thoughtfully put a finger to her chin. "They really must not get a lot of visitors."

Elsword chuckled before turning the steering wheel on the plane. A calm left was made towards the next town.


	6. Chapter 6

The right sheet of metal is connected to the: Containment for the Central Processing Unit~! The bottom sheet of metal is connected to the: right sheet of metal~! It's all held together by: Stainless Steel Philips Mushroom Head Screws~! Them parts, them parts, them paaaaaaarts~!***

And back to Chung and The Minister

* * *

(***A/N: Parody of a song know as "The Skeletal Dance". It's an _educational_ song that teaches the skeleton— might sound relatively familiar. It's not by Disney though, I don't think.

I hold no rights to the song.)

* * *

The Minister had a range of metal samples, as well as alloys, all around her living room. Chung was being given a thorough tour of each metal, one by one. The Minister, while speaking, was turning a bolt on a mini nasod. Chung actually looked rather uninterested; he would have much rather handled the metals while absorbing the facts, instead of piling down everything at once.

During her talk, the drones floated around her head. Moby and Remy made occasional glances at the blonde that didn't go unnoticed. Chung stared with interest at the two drones. Remy bumped into Moby before facing Chung again. Moby turned away, returning to his master. Chung smiled at the remaining white drone that slowly hovered over to him. Remy bumped Chung's arm before a hand reached out to pet the little guy. Moby turned around to find a joyful Chung petting his counterpart. Feeling left out, the black drone flew over to be petted as well.

"Iron is a common element found under the crust of ground. It's too soft to use in its pure state, but as steel, it is much... Chung, are you listening?"

Eve had snapped out of her speech once she realized that there were a lack of footsteps being heard from behind. She spun around, seeing a distracted Chung rubbing her two drones. With a snap of her fingers, all petting stopped. Chung's attention was on her once again.

"Eh... sorry Miss Minister! They're cute."

"Hmph," The Minister replied with a furrowing of her eyebrows.

The two moved back to her desk, where she sat down and placed the nasod she carried.

Chung leaned over her shoulder with a simple smile on his face. "So, need any help?"

"You're here to study. Not help."

"... Huh? Why not?"

Without taking her focus away, she screwed in a screw. "I made a deal to have you study under me. No more, no less."

"But can't I do more than that?"

"No. You lack the knowledge to make a proper machine. You'd be but a hindrance to me."

Chung frowned and breathed out, leaning back on another table with a toolbox. There was no way he could fight a lady and win, especially when she made a point like that. It was too bad, though, because he was hoping to actually do stuff.

Within a few moments of silence, a loud clunk emitted from a tool The Minister held that dropped. She sighed with balled fists. "Another non-functioning structure... Just pleasant..."

The Minister stood from her chair and began walking down to the basement. Chung held a confused look on his face. What was wrong with it? The machine worked fine, just not off it's own natural power. Of course, if one were to start it up using...

Chung followed The Minister's path, opening a door to the below floor of the estate. He stopped to stare at the pile of nasods and machines that reached the ceiling. All had been deemed unable to work. The Minister tossed her recent invention at the bottom of the stack before returning up.

"Do not touch anything down here," The Minister stopped to tell him before continuing up. "I mean it. You will be dead if you disobey."

Chung descended the stairs, reaching the mound of metals; what he was about to do wouldn't be a bad thing. He carefully picked up her last invention with both hands, turning it with his fingers. Inspecting it carefully, he smiled before closing his eyes. "This can work. She just doesn't know it." He held it out further from his he'd have to do was concentrate and take deep breaths— imagine the particles and atoms shaping a system that would allow energy to run and start it.

A light blue aura surrounded the machine. It slowly levitated in his hands, making beeping and winding noises. Little legs sprouted from the white metal, each landing on a finger delicately. Blue eyes stared at the creation. Chung grinned. It worked.

Almost as easy as it seemed to have happened, though, another invention began beeping. Then the one nearby also turned on. And monkey-see, monkey-do, all of them machines must feel like being a part of this moment. Mr. I'm-not-listening-to-the-one-in-charge was not going to have an easy time getting out of this.

Chung released his grip, fear written across his face. The machines came to life and drew closer to the boy that was backing up. A tiny gizmo began to beat against his leg, leaving light scratches. Chung let out a short and high pitched "Eep" before tripping over his feet. Just like The Minister said, he was going to be dead for disobeying! The last moment of his life was flashing before him.

"System: Deactivate!"

In the blink of an eye, the devices and nasods powered down. They toppled over another as everything began piling up once again, clunking and cluttering. Lucky Chung.

Chung peeked from his position before relaxing. At the bottom of the stairs was The Minister, cold and emotionless. Mostly. Her mouth was partly opened as she examined the pile, bringing her attention to the blonde. She paced to him and stopped in front.

"Stand you." she commanded.

Once Chung was on his feet, she grabbed him by the shirt and held on tight with an unbelievable death grip.

"You idiot... what did you do?! What caused this to happen?!"

"I-I...!" It was like The Minister suddenly went crazy! Was what just happened big enough to make her boldly ask things? "I only used alchemy, I swear!"

Chung could feel her grasp loosening. The Minister's eyes, to him, appeared to have a void in them like they'd gone blank. Like the all-knowing had become... clueless?

"...Alchemy?"

"Y-Yeah... It's the transformation of matter. Don't you know what it is?"

"No... I've never heard of it. That is a new concept to me. And it's rather shocking to discover such a thing even exists." The Minister's gaze moved to the floor as she thought. "But... if I considered that in... and if those machines worked... Then..."

The moments were then in a flurry. The Minister dashed to a side of the room that hadn't been described yet. A white bed sheet was peeled off of a mobile chalkboard and tossed to the floor. Upon examination, calculations and models appeared on the board. Equations and element atomic numbers were written from edge to edge in scribbles. The silver haired lady furrowed her brows as she absorbed the information on the board.

"My research... Has been led wrong all this time!" The Minister spun around to Chung, getting dangerously close to him. She poked her finger into his chest. "This is all your doing. All your fault."

"My fault?! I thought I helped you just now!"

"Yes. And because of that, I've wasted my last two years researching nothing. I am now behind!"

"Can't you do something to make up the lost time?"

She pointed her fingers sharply at him, positioned between their faces. "Yes. You will help me research, and you will not stop until we are done."

The Minister stormed pass him and up the stairs before he could reply, stopping on the top step with the door open. How infuriating, having to start from the beginning! Chung just got himself into something tremendous. She glanced over her shoulder into the blonde's ocean-like eyes expressing shock and... And something else. Perhaps, if he really was going to help her in a big way, she would have to even out their current status between them to create better communication, therefore increasing the work ethic.

"Chung." The Minister called out.

"Yes Miss Minist-"

"Don't call me that. It's just my title." Her voice got a little quieter, like she was sharing an embarrassing detail about herself. Very few could call her anything other than formal titles— why she was even deciding to do this was ridiculous. "My name is... Eve."

And with that, she turned back to the door. "Perhaps you weren't as useless as I originally had in mind," Eve mumbled, promptly walking past the door frame and shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was getting darker and darker and darker... Large structures were looming in the distance... The little plane against the background appeared as a bird— not a graceful one, no, but one that was fierce and menacing.

"Aisha."

"Yeah?"

Elsword steered the plane in a circle, trying to find a safe place to land. "I thought I should tell you to be careful here. The notes on the map say this is a strange town. We should be expecting a wacky culture here."

"Sure, sure."

The little red plane rolled into an open lot in town, and the two filed out quickly. White, yellow, and orange lines were marked angularly on the cement. Slick-looking capsules drove around on a cement path at unbelievable speeds, gently pulling the two towards the path as the inventions passed by. Flashing lights connected to metal poles emitted colors of red, green, and yellow, and the capsules responded to the colors. Different buildings towered over the duo, glass windows and stone serving as exterior walls that looked both slick and coarse.

"This place is... Strange indeed..." Aisha remarked. "And... they have weird ideas about fashion. The people here dress like Rena!"

The townsfolk all wore different things. One lady wore a simple turquoise dress that went to her knees and covered the tops of her shoulders. A quick-paced man, talking into a flat box held up to his ear, wore a suit and tie and carried a black briefcase. But the very one that disgusted Aisha the most was a girl about her age that passed by, wearing nothing but tight shorts and a tiny, tight shirt that showed the girls midriff. "Does she have no dignity?!"

All the same, passerby's gave peculiar states to the two and their own attire— layers upon layers of different fabrics that created patterns and designs, yet looked so heavy that it could possibly weigh a ton. It wasn't everyday that they saw people dressed so... abnormal and out of place.

"C'mon Aisha, lets go look for a place that sells metal." Elsword pushed Aisha from behind with a whin. In his voice. The concrete jungle was a strange one, that was for sure. Honking from those passing capsules. Little kids holding their mommies' hand. The rhythmic music of a nearby corner. This was a totally different world!

From the edge of their view, a gray sign hung off a building with an open garage. Next to the sign was a humongous wrench and hammer. This was, indeed, a repair shop. The two entered into the place. Inside, shelves of rubber wheels and metal parts were lined against a wall. Behind a cashier counter was a picture of one of those rushing capsules from outside, four black rubber wheels on the back counter, and glass windows. On another side of the place was a glass door leading out to the garage; oil cans were visible rolling along and spilling on the ground.

A man in green mechanic clothes had his feet propped up on the cashier counter while he sat and read a newspaper. His appearance wasn't the cleanest, nor the most appealing. As soon as Elsword and Aisha walked in, his eyes shot up and caught the two with an aggressive stare. "What? You two kids part of some reenactment?" He asked, looking them up and down.

"Uh, no. We're here to find some materials for our plane. Perhaps steel?"

The man popped out a silver box and a white stick from his chest pocket. From the box, a flame flickered and burned an end of the white stick. The man took the unburnt side of the white stick and popped it into his mouth. "You know the rules, kiddo. A minority isn't allowed to operate a vehicle without parental supervision, let alone buy materials to repair one. Come back with your parents, you two."

Aisha stomped her foot and huffed loudly. "I'll have you know, I am far past being a minority! I'm 18!"

The man laughed rudely at the purple girl. "Stupid, you just became an adult. 18 is the time you are, legally, not a minority. What are the schools teaching nowadays?" He picked up his newspaper and continued to read.

Elsword crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Well that's interesting. Where we're from, twelve is the age for becoming an adult."

The man's attention had been caught like a bird in a cage, and his head turned to their direction. "You two are tourists?" Elsword nodded his head. "Ha, no wonder you two are strange!"

Aisha holding herself in restraint, furrowed her brows. "How rude..." Such a boisterous person.

The man spun in his chair to face a flat, smooth square. He flicked a switch, and bright lights filled it with little icons on it. "Steel was it?" He asked, tapping coming from a bumpy board his fingers continuously hit.

"Yes, steel." Elsword was only partly paying attention to the question, for he as mesmerized by the shining square. "That's an interesting machine you got there... What's it called?"

The man stopped the clicking from the bumpy board and gave Elsword a crazy look. "A computer and keyboard...?"

"Fascinating..." Almost as if a lightbulb was in his eyes, his face flashed brightly at the sight of such an amusing _computer_ and _keyboard_. Definitely some of the more advanced technology!

"Alright... we've got about thirty tons of steel on hand. Just bring it in and we'll fix it up for you."

... What was that? Snapping out of his transfixed state, Elsword and Aisha exchanged looks. "Sir, I don't think you can fix—"

"Listen, bring in your car and we'll repair it."

* * *

"That guy had some nerve, you know!"

The two were finally back in their plane, headed off to the next town. The sun was beginning to rest, and the moon was waking from its daytime slumber. The little red plane flew straight and calmly against the orange sky where a group of birds were traveling nearby.

"Calling us the strange ones!" Aisha frowned.

Elsword chuckled. "It was funny too, seeing his reaction when we brought in the plane— dropped jaw and wide eyes. He thought we were from a mad house!" people could be so ridiculous!

"And when he got a further inspection, he found out he couldn't fix it." Aisha rested her head on the metal mass in between the two, smiling sleepily. "Of course, only my Elsword can make and repair this thing."

The redhead brushed his hand through his hair. "Aisha, I'm... not yours. You should give up on that."

"Until you get married, your mine!" His friend declared, pumping her fist into the air. Elsword's face blushed red from her statement.

"Anyways, I hope you realize we'll be seeing cultures out of the ordinary."

"Yeah of course. In a way, I'm kinda interested. What new things will we learn from outside our comfort zone?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chung was blabbering on and on by her tool box while she attempted to build a new nasod at her work table. He just couldn't seem to stop asking the most _ridiculous_ things. The Minister wanted to slap his head so badly. So, _so_ badly.

"Eve, if you aren't a nasod, why do you have that blue globe on your head? And why are your ears covered by those cones?"

Eve squeezed her fingers tightly around the hammer, resisting the urge to knock him unconscious. "The cones are for enhanced listening. I am able to mute as well as amplify the volume of my surroundings." Wait, why hadn't she already muted him? "The globe on my head is native to the people of my town. It was crafted from a sapphire that a companion of mine excavated. It's a symbol of my position, similar to a crown for a king."

The blonde tilted his head. "So you can take that globe off?"

The Minister pried it off, revealing porcelain skin like a doll's. Something about it was... unsettling, should one say. She immediately returned it to its spot.

"Alright... Um..." Awkwardly scratching his head, a blush crept up his face as he averted his eyes. "As Minister, are you allowed to be... Er... _romantically_ _involved_?" He must have been crazy to ask this question, but honestly he was curious.

The Minister shook her head. "The Congress of Engineers strictly prohibits such behavior from the Minister. They believe that such relationships will hinder my work and travel and create biases that stray from the nature of science." She believed it too, of course.

"Oh... Alright." He forced a smile onto his face, a pang of rejection in him. "So what exactly were you researching that was so greatly affected by my alchemy?" He leaned over Eve's shoulder and watched her connect the arm to the nasod.

"If you must know... I'm looking into a group of Ancient Nasods." Eve, after attaching the arm, placed the machine to the side in front of Chung. "Please do your alchemy thing."

"Ancient ones?" He inquired. His hands moved around the nasod as if it were a crystal ball, a trail of blue aura following. The nasod sprang up on two feet.

Eve leaned back in her chair, a hand to her chin. "Yes... There was once a living race that was said to roam the world. These Ancient Nasods were considered to be great creations of their time. They faded from existence though, leaving behind empty orbs in their place. I was assigned to create one similar to the living legends, but I had trouble making it. Without your alchemy," she gestured to the nasod before them, "anything built with the same structure or parts as this would be incapable of functioning like intended. An example would be your gun I disregarded awhile back."

Chung nodded his head, understanding her meaning— the gun didn't work without alchemy. "So before I came along and did what I did with your pile of nasods, you were in belief that those structures were not that of the ancient nasods?"

"Correct. You... well, one way to put it is you made a _breakthrough_ in my research. Contrary to that, it was a setback."

A stretch and a yawn bursted from the boy as he turned and leaned against the work table. "It's funny, because your story sounds a lot like the Tale of Guardians from where I use to live."

"Tale of Guardians?"

It half-surprised him that she'd never heard it before. "Yeah. A legendary race that protected and cared for the world. Based off the story, the beings protected our land from destruction, but they themselves ended up diminishing in the process. From there, the buildings became what they are today— piles of destroyed bricks and ruins. Traces of glass orbs can also be excavated once in a while."

Eve scooted up to the edge of her chair. Indeed, this was a very similar story. She must have not visited Chung's hometown on her travels because, surely, this information couldn't have passed her. "So there is a chance it is the same story."

"Yeah, accept... mine has a little bit of proof to it."

"Like?" Eve raised an eyebrow at Chung, whose had his arms stretched behind his head. What possible proof could he pose?

"I've seen the ancient nasods in a museum. They'd been dug up."

In a flash, Ophelia was somehow at Chung's neck. Eve was directly behind the pink nasod, ready to give further orders. "Speak now! Where is this museum?!"

"B-Back in my hometown! You can't see it because the museum was destroyed!" If he'd known she would assault him once again, he would have considered not mentioning the story. Gosh, The Minister was surprisingly violent.

Eve sighed and waved Ophelia away from the nervously sweating boy. She crossed her arms calmly. "Alright, do you remember the nasods? What were they made of?"

Chung turned his head to the ceiling while putting a finger to his chin. It certainly had been a couple years now... Pondering the thought, he finally came to an answer. "Rocks. Alchemy was also a main component in making them come to life."

"... Rocks?" Eve's face paled slightly. "As in igneous, metamorphic, and sedimentary?"

"Yep."

Surely, Chung wasn't serious! She slowly began to falter, stumbling foward into Chung and stepping on his toes in the process. "If they were made from rocks... Then I have absolutely no knowledge on this. Machinery is my strength, not minerals like such." She mumbled. Never had she seen rocks be used in an invention.

Eve grasped onto Chung's shoulders, trying to regain strength in her body. Chung patted her head gently, but cautiously, in a somewhat awkward way. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I'll work to the best of my knowledge and ability to assist you!"

Eve finally regained her stability and crossed her arms, but not before slapping him for touching her without consent. She then averted her eyes away, concealing an embarressed expression while her drones floated from behind her upon being called. Having to rely on him so much would definitely be... unnatural, and it especially stung most _he'd _be teacher _her. _Hopefully, the research would be worth all that humiliation.

"... Much appreciated."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the middle of the night— midnight. Aisha's gentle snores could be heard against the beating of the wind. Elsword's hair flew in directions as he managed to keep his eyes open and his mind alert. Drifting bit by bit, the plane slowly went unattended. As it progressively dropped, Elsword rapidly woke and took control of the wheel.

"Whoa, okay, we need to stop!" He told himself, panicking. This was _not_ safe, for sure.

An arrangement of golden lights shone from the ground, trees surrounding them. Looked like a town to him. The red plane made its descent to the town, Elsword forcing himself awake with the fear of death. The plane skidded against the ground that wasn't visible through the dark, roughly kicking up dirt and rocks. The redhead flicked Aisha's head, her eyes popping open.

"Meanie..."

"We're going to rest. Come on out."

Aisha, reluctantly, pushed herself out of her seat and hopped out. Her body wobbled back and forth as she tried to regain consciousness. Elsword crouched down with his back to his friend. "Hop on." She climbed on and clutched his neck, burying her face into his hair like a pillow. "You're lucky I'm your friend, because you're awfully heavy."

"... Shut up ... Elsword ..."

The town, you could say, was a mixture between modern and old times. Every house was a log cabin, and all the businesses had the signs you might see in a western movie. Despite that, the townsfolk had on steampunkish clothing and amongst them were robots that did work from retrieving water to brushing animals. Besides the mix between time periods, the only odd thing was that everybody was up at midnight with full energy. People were on doorsteps in rocking chairs, atop roofs and horses, and even working in the shops.

Elsword carried his friend through the streets of town. Nobody in particular seemed to care that they were visiting, nor did anybody completely ignore them. A mutual feeling could be felt amongst all the townsfolk.

A gray building with a sign labeled "Inn" was directly to the right of Elsword. He trudged up the steps of the place and swung the door open— well rather, he turned the handle of the door, then kicked it open. Inside, wood counters and a wooden shelf for storing keys were visible. A man with a white collared shirt and yellow vest stood behind the counter, flipping through a book for checking in.

"Two rooms please. " Elsword placed some money on the counter gently, struggling to hold up Aisha.

The man took the coins and pocketed them. "Alright. Rover, show these two their rooms."

A foot-long machine with wheels and two mechanical arms rolled out along the rug on the floor. It gestured with one arm to follow, which Elsword did. The halls they traversed were dimly lit with not a dirty speck in sight, and an intricately woven rug ran down each corridor. The machine stopped in between two rooms and handed the boy a set of keys for each before leaving.

"Okay," Elsword fixed his hands that were holding Aisha's legs and checked the numbers on the keys, "here we go, heavy little girl." With careful _precision_ and _swift_ movements, he managed to unlock the room with one hand.

Entering, the room was quite simple, having a single small bed for the guest to relax in. With that were tables and chairs, a dresser, and bathroom. Elsword walked up to the bed and dropped Aisha on it— that was his workout for the day. He tucked her set of keys into the kitty pouch on her dress and buried her under the covers. sometimes, he really enjoyed playing the nice guy.

"G'night Aish." He leaned over and flicked her ear before retreating to his own room. He also enjoyed playing the annoying guy as well.

* * *

And so, after a good rest, our heroes were renewed of their energy. Well, maybe not heroes— what hero sprawls across a bed?

Elsword was laid down with his limbs spread in multiple directions. A trail of spit was left on the cheek facing the ceiling, and his hair was a haggard mess.

Yet, he looked rather peaceful in the cozy bed.

A thin figure tiptoed into the room and stopped by the redhead's bedside. With a giggle, they leaned down _very_ close with mischevious eyes. The person's hand reached out to Elsword, ready to strike him in the side. And with one swift and cruel movement...

They jabbed Elsword in the side with their hand.

"W-What the...?!" Elsword's eyes popped open as he spazzed out and toppled over the other side of the bed.

"Ha! _Priceless_!"

Well, this was a _great_ way to start his morning... Elsword sat up from the floor and looked at his best friend laughing away. "Aisha...? How the heck did you get in here...?"

The named person put her hands on her hips playfully. "I picked the lock." In her right hand was a brown bobby pin. The talents Aisha possesed— what a weird friend he had.

"What would you have done if this was somebody else's room?" A legit question. If that happened, there was a chance the person would be half-naked. Hold on, he wasn't half-naked, was he? ... Oh thank goodness, he wasn't!

Her mouth went ajar before slapping him fully awake for being one-hundred percent right. A red mark appeared on his cheek in the shape of Aisha's dainty hands. "You big meanie..." Aisha remarked with crossed arms. "That so wouldn't happen!"

And with that said, Aisha promptly left the room for Elsword to do his business. "Hurry up so we can head out!" She headed to the main lobby where it was completely deserted and almost silent to point of it being deafening. Stray machines vacuumed the carpet floor, rolling along merrily without a care in the world. Unseen and unheard, the man from the front desk was missing from his duty. Aisha pondered the absent man, her friend walking out from the halls.

"Hey Aish'. Ready to go?"

The purple girl spun around in place. "Elsword, wasn't there a man here yesterday?"

"Yeah. He probably stepped out or something. I already paid, so we can go." Immediately, Elsword pushed Aisha out the door and into the morning lights.

But... what was bustling before was seemingly abandoned now like a ghost town. All you could hear anywhere was the rushing wind around them. There were no longer pleasant people on every doorstep. No longer people visible through shop windows. No longer animals being cared and attended to— Actually...

Gasping, Aisha pointed to the right of Elsword's view. "Oh my gosh Elsword look at that...!"

A mahogany haired horse was trotting along the dirt path, no rider visible. Behind it, a cart of apples dragged along. Though there was a use of horse blinders, the animal's head looked around in a curious fashion. It began to stray, heading to a water post.

Right on cue, a leather stock whip from the cart was lifted high into the air. Nobody appeared to be controlling the long leather though. It flew through the wind and whipped the air, producing a crack heard miles away. The horse's attention was returned, and it started to trot past the wide-eyed duo.

Aisha let out a petrifying shriek. Elsword covered her mouth and held her shoulder, still watching the unmanned animal. "Stay calm... It was just... Our imagination! Yeah, that's it!" His suggestion only frightened her even more, causing her to cower—what _idiot_ would think that at a time like this?! "A-Anyways, we should get moving!"

Elsword shoved her through the town, passing other strange sights. Like... two floating jars of milk. Or the magical water pump pumping itself. Or the hammer pounding against a piece of iron in a blacksmith's. The only relatively normal thing was the abundant number of robots traversing the town. Aisha couldn't help but hyperventilate and then rush away from the scene, her redhead friend dashing after to catch her.

The building on the edge of town was completely ignored by everybody, including the robots. The bushes were a wild mess, the grass a jungle, the bricks a faded beige. The dark black roof shingles released as much heat as they absorbed. Aisha swung the creaky door open thoughtlessly and hurried in. Elsword came panting, his short breaths filling the room. The two leaned up against the wall and slid down from exhaustion.

"Oh...! My...! Gosh!"

"I was wrong! Not our imagination!"

... What was that sound? Heels clicking the stone floor of the room echoed, almost like the sound of a beating heart. The front tip of shiny black boots peaked from the shadows as a peachy-blonde girl emerged from a dark corner. Her hair stood out especially compared to the dark outfit with multiple chains. The look on her face— it was a look of confusion and shock— made the girl seem even stranger. Elsword and Aisha were petrified by the figure's presence, almost as if they expected the worst to come— who could blame them when they just experienced phantom things.

"Why aren't you two dead?"


	10. Chapter 10

"W-What?!"

"Dead?!"

The dark-clothed girl fixed her giant glasses lying on the bridge of her nose and repositioned her hat. "You two... aren't from here?" Both shook their heads slowly, not taking their attention from the girl. "I see. So then, you two... Can't die."

"Miss, could you explain what is happening?" Aisha had finally calmed her breathing and was now standing on both feet. All the random words and unexpected events were spinning her brain in circles.

"Yeah, starting with the ghosts outside!" Elsword had also returned to his original pulse. Unlike Aisha, who was utterly confused, he had a decent grasp of their situation. At least, he thought he did.

The girl clapped her slowly like a villain from a movie. "My, My, You're a quick one!"

"Elsword...? G-Ghosts...?!"

With a slightly ungraceful curtsy, the peachy-blonde smiled. "First off, my name is Ilumina— call me Mina though. Second, to answer your concerns, the mysterious scenes outside were _indeed_ caused by ghosts."

"Ghosts? R-Really?!" Aisha tugged at Elsword's sleeve gently. Mina nodded before continuing.

"Yes. The phantoms of the townsfolk. They are only visible during the evening, but they're up all day." Mina crossed her arms and smiled at the two— it wasn't a smile of joy or bliss, but one of hidden secrets and mysteries. "Shall I continue?"

Should she? Of course she should! Both nodded.

* * *

If there is something you should leave our town learning, it's this— community is precious, like a priceless gem or a sought after treasure. No matter if its your friend or enemy, life is dull without others.

As you probably saw, the town is rather old fashioned. We still handcraft items. We still use candles instead of lightbulbs. Heck, we still churn our own butter! The only thing up to date are the robots roaming around. It's rather inefficient, but it's better than what had happened when the town was still alive.

It was about thirteen years ago. I was merely four years old at the time. Born into a generation of laziness, our people desired to do less. We truly were the epitome of horrid habits and terrible complaints. We suddenly wanted a revolution in their lifestyles— I think if we'd been able to see our fates, we'd think otherwise about a revolution.

We researched without stop. Buying precious metals and investing every bit of time into the completion of the idea, there was no end! Less time was spent together as a community, yet not a person minded. Our townsfolk were closer than ever to inventing the _perfect worker_.

And finally, the robots had been completed. They were a break in our technology, assisting everybody in town with the push of a button. With the ability to receive any command without complaint was spectacular! The first batch was immediately sent to the elderly, then to the families that needed them most. Dozens more were produced to meet the demand in our town. It was so easy to mass-produce too.

Too easy.

At the strike of a bright midnight where the moon loomed over the town, blood-curdling screams filled across our town. At first, nothing but confusion was inside the minds of our people. But we soon figured it out— the bots had somehow been preprogrammed to revolt, going so far as to killing off people until nothing was left. Every household had a machine, so nobody was safe. One by one, death plucked the souls away from everyone.

How I survived... Well, that was a miracle. My mother, before she met her own fate, threw me out a window and into a bush. I was confused then, because I didn't understand why she did that, but I could soon hear her cries emitting from the open frame accompanied by whirring blades shredding something to bits and pieces. That's when I got it. I ran off into this shabby abandoned building, away from the robots' programmed routes and attentions— my parents had told me to escape here if something ever happened to them. Inside were cabinets of food, plant seeds for the dirt floor, and running water.

I soon discovered that all the dead had returned as ghostly figures, resuming their daily activities peacefully. Years and years of isolation went by, and I preferred my death over being away from everybody and the outside, but I couldn't bring myself to perform such a cruel act on my behalf. I could do no more than peek through the window during the evening, watching the townsfolk, though dead, living. They still went on as if nothing had changed. Nobody came to my rescue either, as visitors to the town had run off the minute the strange morning occurrences started. I was stuck in this little abandoned house most of my life with absolutely nobody to comfort me.

Sharing how truly important it is to spend time with the people around you is probably the one good thing that has come out of my life. The presence of people will flash before your eyes, and they'll disappear within mere moments. Cherish each encounter like it's the last you'll ever have, because the same event won't ever occur again.

Don't ever forget that.

* * *

The map flapped with the passing wind like a flag as the two made their way to the next town. With the paper guide in hand, Aisha peeked from over the edges of the map and watched the back of Elsword's head bob back and forth. "Hey Elsword, how much do you care for me?"

"Tons. You're like a sister to me."

She puffed her cheeks up and squinted at his answer. Typical him. "Of course you'd say that..."

"Hey, I care enough to miss you if you're not around!" He replied. His expression changed into one of guilt. "I still feel bad for leaving Mina behind there."

"Yeah... To suddenly have your first visitors in years desert you is..." The silence snuck its way into her words. A tear gently rolled down the purple-haired girl's cheek, leaving a trail of water in its place. She turned her face in embarrassment even though nobody else could see her. "... Painful, just to think about."

Nodding, Elsword readjusted his hands on the wheel. Before, Elsword couldn't even thinki it possible for someone to live through such pain and loneliness. Was it really possible that towns could be so... so tragic? "Poor Mina... Can't imagine what it would be like to lose someone—"

... But he could imagine. His sister, Elesis, was gone. For the past years of his life, he'd spent so many lonely days doing nothing, even if he did have Chung and Aisha to be around for him. Elesis was, like, a role model; she was his main support for more than half of his life.

And that all ended when she walked out of town and gave up the title of Town Engineer. The thought made him go silent as he realized that.

It was really depressing Elsword to think about— who wanted to talk about people leaving? Silence lingered amongst them while they soared to the next town.


	11. Chapter 11

"Chung, screwdriver."

Chung was amazed. Wait, that was an understatement. He was _blown away _by the amount of dedication she had for her work.

"Chung. Screwdriver."

Yes, she did things so quickly, and she never gave up on what she was doing. What more could he respect? And that wasn't even mentioning how flawless and effortless she made it all seem.

"Chung. Screwdriver!"

Eve had finally taken off that white coat of hers, revealing exactly how her dress looked. It wasn't tight but loose instead, allowing her easy movement. The length of it was... er, shorter than he'd expected, but her stockings made up for the uncovered parts. The dress curved in at areas, revealing some of her figure yet not so much that she looked obscene. To him, she was rather... cute and petite.

Actually, he kind of felt bad for thinking such thoughts.

"... Chung Seiker, hand me the Screwdriver this instant, or I promise, and take me literally, I will impale you through the face with a spear!"

But man, he was awfully distracted by The Minister's talents and beauty— wait, did she just say impale him?! Chung flinched and quickly grabbed the tool from her toolbox before she could do any permanent damage to him. She snatched it from his shaking hands and returned to the electronic writing board in front, screwing the last things in. Even though he'd been caught wandering off in his head, he couldn't help but be distracted once again, this time fully on her work and nothing else. Eve was really committed to what she did. A tiny smile grew on his face when she turned to him again, this time with a perturbed air about her. "Chung, what is the matter with your face?"

"Eve, you're really cute when you're absorbed like this," he thoughtlessly told her.

... Did he really have the gall to announce such things to her? What a fool, believing he had the right to openly express himself. Such things made her pulse race, and she found that to be rather a big nuisance to her. Eve very much wanted to react harshly, but... but actually, this was a rather forward thing he said. Putting contrary thoughts into her mind, she was now somewhat confused as to how to respond— her best option may have been to answer in a typical way for.

Once seeing her blink about ten times and furrow her brows, Chung's face tinted pink, and he waved his hands frantically. What a wonderful thing for him to finally realize _now_ what he told her! "N-No wait, that's not what I meant to—"

"Go find Oberon and assist him with whatever he is doing today." Punishment was in order. If he truly wanted to remark about others, he could speak to her Nasod instead. In no way would she tolerate such nonsense things said to her while she worked. "You may find him outside."

Chung sighed before walking out of her sight. Once he left, Eve's chest collapsed, finally breathing relief— dealing with him was rather tiresome. "I don't need him around saying such things to me." She mumbled into the air. Jeopardizing her position as The Minister of Mechanics was an unthinkable option— numerous would die to obtain such a rank and title—especially to weird things like emotions. She had already decided long ago that she'd stay far from a relationship of any form. Not that anything could exist within her, of course, but she was highly aware of the fact that Chung was greatly interested in her. There was no point in making him think he had such chances with a person like her— Eve didn't particularly care for him to much anyway, since all that mattered was the knowledge he held.

And so, the day played out normally. Eve finished her electronic board and was scribbling down notes about the ancient nasods, rocks, and whatnot. Thanks to her sound-amplifying cones on her ears, she could hear her blond assistant notably collapse onto the couch behind her. Now, Eve could continue her work with him.

"Wonderful, you and Oberon have returned—"

She couldn't continue with her sentence when she saw how beat and worn the boy was. Marks of dirt were across his face, his blue apron loose, and his hair was messy and unkempt. His blue hat had tumbled to the floor, revealing the bowl cut underneath. He was in absolutely no condition to work any more.

"... What task was Oberon performing today?"

"Well... Probably every possible task out there." Chung's head turned to look at her with a weary face, yet he smiled meekly. "Turns out, Oberon had one-hundred things to do today... literally."

One-hundred things to do? Had she really assigned such a _puny_ task to Oberon? But besides that, had Chung really done so many things today? And upon that, it was blazing outside with high temperatures. Surely, Chung must have been exhausted. It would be rather unhealthy to push him pass that line. "I intended on having you assist me after assisting Oberon, but you are in no condition—"

"Huh..." glancing at the floor, Chung rubbed the back of his head, "sure, I'll help you in a second..." He wasn't particularly in the mood anymore, but Eve really needed him right now— it was the least he could do in regards to her research.

As Chung began to get onto his feet, Eve crossed her arms. "I did not say that. You may rest—" At that very moment, Ophelia came in with about three boxes piled up, filled to the brim with gears, bolts, and hinges. "Ophelia, leave those by my desk," Eve pointed to a corner of the desk that was open.

The pink Nasod walked normally towards the desk, but the way the boxes moved back and forth made it obvious that there was actually difficulty in the task. Ophelia, in her walk to the table, ended up hitting the corner of the coffee table by the couch. She stumbled, and the top box toppled to the marble floor.

"Here... let me help you Ophelia." Chung made his way from his spot to the Nasod and took the other two, bigger, boxes from her hands. Ophelia bent down and picked up the fallen box and spilled contents.

As those two made their way to the desk, Eve watched Chung with surprise hidden on her face. She never told Chung to do anything. Eve hadn't anticipated this to ever happen— a person, after working to no end, continuing to help. And one of those things he was helping was not even living by scientific definition. "His work ethic is... higher than I predicted."

Chung stopped in place as he passed her— Eve just said something, and he completely missed it. "Sorry, did you say something...?" He looked her in the eyes with the two boxes in hand.

And then she felt it with him looking right at her. The jumpy, overly energetic pulsing of her blood inside was happening. Again. "No, I said nothing. Continue on." Surely, this could not be happening. With an unnoticed blush, Eve shook her head. "I am most certainly not feeling that way. This emotion is no more than admiration and amusement towards his actions," she claimed almost as if she'd practiced it in front of a mirror. Despite her words, her stomach began turning inside at the thought of such an idea happening. Why was this suddenly happening?

So bothered by her wandering mind, she strode out the room with an unsettled state amongst her.


	12. Chapter 12

*What is a freezer?

Well for starters, what you call a freezer was once referred to as "an Icebox" or even "a Cold Closet". This type of technology can be traced "back to the days of ice harvesting" way back in the olden days.

Now, freezers are these containment units meant to keep different things cold; a good number of modern freezers can also freeze ice that is "clean" and "sanitary" for people to use.

* * *

(*A/N: The above information was found from Wikipedia:

en. wiki/Icebox

And if it just so happens that what's written is wrong, feel free to correct me. Thank you.

Oh, and please don't sue me. Please.)

* * *

Stone castle walls stood intimidatingly over the two standing outside. The gray bricks had corroded slightly over time, leaving tiny craters. The wooden doors that looked liked they'd been opened many times to the foreign world gave the duo no reassurance that this place was safe at all once they noticed the many scratches on it.

Aisha glanced at the map once, then at the castle. Then back again. "Elsword, are you sure this is the right place? The Minister wrote that we're supposed to see something beautiful when we come, but so far I see nothing."

Elsword placed his hands on his hips. "Positive." Of course he _wasn't_ positive— the walls weren't all that beautiful, but this was the only town around this area. Perhaps there was something beautiful inside? He walked to the wooden door and raised his hand to knock.

"Hold on there sonny boy, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A scrawny, raggedy, unkempt man sat against the stone of the fortress with only one eye peaking at them— the other was shut tight, almost as if it'd been permanently sewn closed. His left leg was propped up with the corresponding arm resting atop. His flesh was caving in on him, revealing his bony ribs and signaling the near end. How the two didn't notice him before was a mystery in itself. The two were frozen in place by the unexpected command. The unnamed man laughed, coughing up some blood in the process. He _clearly_ was seeing his end.

"Who... _are_ you?" Elsword asked, sounding more like he was disgusted by the unkempt man appearance instead of being even the least bit concerned.

With noticeable force and exertion, the raggedy man leaned forward in a bow to the duo. "You may consider me the wise, venerable man here to warn you about the path you walk."

The way... they walked? Rather than being in awe of his great presence, the two were rather perplexed. How often did this happen? Once? Twice? Never? The man laughed once again, a laugh that was gruff and worn from age. "I kid', I kid'! I'm no wise man, just an ole' sucker who didn't heed the warnings of one."

Elsword and Aisha exchanges glances while, awkwardly, laughing as well. At least that was... reassuring?

"But anyways, wouldn't go in there if I were you two kiddos."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz you'll die. 'Specially the way y'all are dressed."

Another foreign clothes joke, Aisha figured. "I think we're dressed appropriately!" With a tug, she pulled at the hem of her dress indignantly.

The man did no more than slap his knee in response. "Lil' girl, you're as stubborn as a mule! You may be sweating now, but y'all will be stopped in place the moment you get in there. There's unbelievable power. One mesmerizing, and one as cold as can be."

Cold? "Wait," unfolding her arms, the offended expression on the purple-haired girl's face faded away, "cold?"

"That's right, and it's cruel in there."

So, the town on the other side of the wall was going to be very hostile to their presence, huh? But there was no way Elsword could let that stop them— they just had to beat The Titanium Welder! "Sir, we have to go inside to refuel and restore our energy." Elsword was getting flustered by the man's words. It was also either go in and risk currently unknown death, or stay out and risk death by starvation, exhaustion, and disease. One way or the other, it wouldn't be pretty.

The man held a hand out towards Elsword before struggling to stand to his two scrawny feet. Aisha and Elsword helped him up and released him once he had his balance. The man then painfully made his way to the side of a tree that wasn't visible from where the two stood and pulled out two winter coats with fluff and padding. "If that be the case, wear these inside there." Had those coats always been behind the tree? "It's clear y'all have goals— things that peak at the top of your life. Without those, life is meaningless. Good kids like y'all deserve to live on."

"That's something a wise man would say." Elsword pointed out with a grin as he took both coats and handed one to Aisha. His arms slipped through the sleeves perfectly, like the coat had been tailored just for him.

The man chuckled full-heartedly. "Oh no, I told you I'm no wise man already. Those were the words coming from an idiot who learned life the hands-on way. I'm too old for that now, though, so I just hand out advice to whippersnappers like y'all."

Such a kind, generous, and friendly old man he was, even if he wasn't the most handsome of them all. Just as Elsword and Aisha were about to knock on the wooden doors together, they were stopped once more by the man's voice.

"'_The world is not beautiful, therefore it is.'_** Get that early and the way you see people and life changes. Learn it quick before its too late and you become a wandering old man like me."

The duo turned around to look at the man with the warnings, but he had disappeared.

* * *

Indeed, the man's claim of power to be expected was true. It was a cold world inside, so much that it burned them to be in there. Nobody was there to give them the grand tour, nor was anybody going to offer a place to stay. Elsword and Aisha were loners within the dark castle walls.

But that wasnt the _actual_ problem.

The swirling wind blew specs across the sky, landing across the blanketed ground. The two were chilled to the spine the moment they stepped inside, and they were absolutely amazed by the sight before them. Behind the stone walls were heavy layers of pure white frozen water that tucked the ground in tightly. The two stood still, letting the bright and unbelievably incredible matter swirl around them.

Snow.

* * *

(** That sentence isn't mine, but I figured I should include it because of what the story is based off of. From the anime 'Kino no Tabi'.)


	13. Chapter 13

So, what _was_ the point of knowing what a freezer is? Well, _this_ is why.

The blizzard of white rushed past the two who rubbed their arms through their thick coats. Never had they seen something so... so extraordinary! At the same time, however, it froze their skin underneath all the cloth layers just to be there.

"E-Elsword...! It's so...! C-cold!"

The two trudged through the thickness of snow before them. Not only were they freezing to death, the townspeople were living bystanders watching them obtain frostbite. They stared off at the two foreigners as they made their way to somewhere. As the duo looked around, the only things visible were the impending snow and tiny lights accompanied with bulging angles and such.

A young boy, perhaps no older than ten, who had been standing by his mother in front of their house pitter-pattered over. The snow crunched under his feet with every step he made. Brown leather covered the hair of indeterminable color and flapped in the blowing wind. "Who are you two?" The boy asked as he approached the duo.

"W-We're looking... for.. a place to... refuel... Oh gosh it's cold!" Aisha's teeth chattered and she hopped around in place like a kid that needed to use the bathroom— she probably did need to with all the temperature change.

For some reason, Elsword had a gut feeling inside that told him the boy was special in some way. With a shiver, Elsword leaned over to bring his face closer. "Mind lending us a hand, little guy?"

"Hehe, you guys are so interesting!" The boy giggled before taking Aisha and Elsword's hands. "Come with me!" Dragging them along, the boy brought them to his mother's house.

His mom, the lady waiting on the doorsteps, opened the door and let their guests inside to a log house with a comforting fireplace. Two others inhabited the little house, both men, one middle-aged and the other elderly. They both sat back in wooden chairs and sipped from steaming mugs while playing a board game of sorts. As Elsword and Aisha's presences became noticeable, the two men looked up and warmly smiled at them.

"Make yourself at home!" Pronounced the little boy with a hop in his step. "My name's Natsuki; I'm seven. This is my mom, dad, and the chief of the town, Chief Lot."

"Nice to meet you." The duo bowed gracefully to the kind people and hosts.

The chief, adorned with orange, blue, and green patterns on a heavy-looking robe, stood to his feet with a wooden cane that was intricately carved with a snake's head. He was a rather lanky man with barely any hair on his shiny head, yet the aura exuding from him was full of energy and youth. "Haven't seen visitors as young or bold enough to venture out into weather like this as you two have. What brings you here?"

"Well you see," Elsword straightened up, "my friend, Aisha, and I are trying to fly around the world within thirty days. We're stopping here to do repairs and rest."

Chief Lot rubbed his chin slowly. "A flying machine, you say?"

"That's right!" With a jump in her, Aisha gleamed. "He made it all by himself." In the midst of the adventure through the towns, she'd almost forgotten that they were in a competition regarding the plane.

"Metal I'd assume?"

"Yes sir."

After a brief moment, Chief Lot brought his hands to the snake head on the cane. "We may have some... Can you wait until evening?"

"Sure. We can wait until then."

Natsuki bounced around the house with a pair of goggles on his face. He ran around the group with a green scarf flying behind him like a tail. The leather hat that covered his head was pulled over his eyes, causing him to bump into his mother. "Goodness, take your hat off when you're inside!" She pulled the leather from Natsuki's head, red locks coming down. His irises were a crimson that shone brightly with the shape of his wide and curious eyes. Strands of his shaggy hair drooped over his forehead as he smiled at the two guests.

In fact he kinda reminded them of—

"Hey Elsword, he's a mini you." Aisha whispered with a poke of her finger into his shoulder.

Elsword blinked at his younger double standing before him. Natsuki was almost an exact replica of him when he was little. It was like looking in a mirror. A really, REALLY short mirror, actually.

"Ah, you two must be hungry!" Exclaimed Natsuki's mom. "I'll go cook something!"

As the lady retreated to the kitchen, Chief Lot ruffled Natsuki's hair. "Why don't you go show our guests around the city? I'm sure they'd enjoy it."

* * *

Even though the snow made the town appear white and empty, it was rather populated. Log houses and shops lined what could have been a road. Some kids were running down hills that were ridiculously tall while others at the bottom placed bets on who would get injured first. There was one kid— a special kid— that gave our duo a nice tour of the winter wonderland.

"And over there is Miss Potter's bakery!" Natsuki tugged Aisha's arm as they traversed through the snow. "She makes delicious pastries! My favorite one is the one filled with chocolate!" His attention shifted elsewhere, "Oh! Over there is—"

Elsword lingered behind the two, smiling at his tiny double. It was striking how much he and Natsuki were alike. Watching the little boy now was like looking into the moments of his youthful and adventurous past— he'd grab Aisha's tiny hand and drag her to some unknown place. They'd explore the town until dusk came and until Elesis finally tracked down the two; by that point, Aisha would be trembling about ghosts in the dark while Elesis pulled Elsword back home with her by tugging his ear lobe. Goodness, he had had an interesting childhood, hadn't he?

During his dazed state, a ball of snow was flung in his direction, pelting him directly in the face. The bits of snow dropped down and hit the ground quietly.

"Nice shot!" Natsuki exclaimed as he high-fived Aisha. The purple-haired girl had a smug look about her as she placed a hand on her Elsword swiped across his face to knock the remaining snow off, Natsuki walked up. "Hey, you've gotta keep up with the tour!"

Elsword was paying to much attention to Natsuki's tour in the first place, though. And now that Aisha had thrown the snowball at him, he _really_ wanted to get her back! The older redhead leaned over towards the other's ear and whispered, producing an amused look from Aisha. "I think we should gang up on Aisha."

"Really? But won't she be mad?"

"Yeah, but she totally deserves payback. And besides, she's way more interesting to attack."

As soon as it was said, Natsuki crouched down and gathered up snow, pressing it into a compact ball between his hands. He immediately stood and whipped it at Aisha, the snow splattering against the fluffy coat. Elsword added in, the two bombarding her with small bits of frozen water turned into a ball. Aisha kinda saw the whole revenge thing coming her way.

"Hey, I surrender! I surrender!" She declared with raised hands. The teamed up boys exchanged high-fives, whooping and cheering. The purple girl plopped herself squat on the ground while they celebrated being little kids.

The sky was now an evening blue, the stars like diamonds planted against a navy velvet material. The snow rushed around inside the stone walls, whistling and whirling. People were progressively fleeting back into their households, bringing their cheerful noises with them.

Natsuki sat next to Aisha and laid his head on her shoulder gently. Elsword sat in front and silently laughed as his friend tinted pink on her cheeks. He touched the snow with his bare hand, the frozen water melting under his hands and leaving traces of water before freezing again and numbing his fingers. Within seconds, his entire hand started going numb and he had to return it to its glove. "Hey Natsuki?"

The little boy lifted his head. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask," The seventeen-year-old scooped up a mound of snow and held it in between the three, "How did the people of your town create... this? Your people are centered in one of the hotter regions of the world."

"I was thinking about that too." Aisha added. "I never thought a place like this existed."

The little boy loosely crossed his legs, placing both hands in the space made by his legs. "A snow machine. There's a nearby river that we drain water from. The machine freezes it and sends it into the air."

A... Snow machine? "So... where is it?"

Natsuki pointed up randomly into the sky, then waved his hands in a crazy but entertaining way. "Somewhere up. When the walls were built, it was installed."

"Why would you need this snow though? It's ridiculously cold!" Aisha rubbed her sides to show just how bad it was for her. She felt like a Popsicle out here.

"Well..." The boy's voice trailed as he thought hard about it, "Chief Lot told me we had colonized here because our last country melted... Nobody expected the heat, apparently. The tenth chief before him was part of that group, and many died on his watch. The sun burned their skin and overheated them. A man passing by our dying people helped out by creating the snow machine for us. The walls were built to trap in the cold air and snow."

The duo nodded while they listened, fascinated by the story and the fact that a kid like him even knew this. "What happens if it breaks down?" Elsword inquired. Surely, things like that would have happened a couple times.

"Well..." The little boy made a scrunched up face as he thought about it. "We'd all be gone if that happened. But Chief Lot isn't the only big guy around; there's also a person responsible for caring for the snow machine everyday. When the current chief reaches the near end of his life, he appoints a child to begin training as the next caretaker of the machine. Once the chief dies, everybody votes a new one into position. Chief Lot chose me to be the caretaker, which is why he's at my house a lot."

"I'm actually supposed to have my entrance ceremony for the job the day after tomorrow, but..." Natsuki rubbed his head awkwardly, clearly not wanting to admit something. "Frankly... I hate the job and this country."

... There jaws _dropped_. How could he hate the snow?! There was no way the blazing sun was better than this Winter Wonderland! The two were shocked and utterly appalled by his comment! "You hate your own country?!" Aisha asked a little too loudly.

Natsuki continued to rub the back of his head. "Okay okay, I don't hate this country! It's the routine I hate."

"... Routine?"

"Yeah. Everyday for me, it's play, eat, help, sleep. Play, eat, help, sleep. There's nothing new!" Natsuki's hands flew up into the air as he collapsed backward into the pillow of snow dramatically. "Becoming the caretaker of the machine is just adding to my routine. And we're not allowed outside the walls because it's dangerous."

A brief moment of silence and swirling wind passed by before he flung up. "What's it like outside? Is it scary? Are there monsters?!" Curiously, he asked.

Elsword laughed lightly at Natsuki's interesting antics. "No! It's beautiful outside! There are green trees and blue skies."

"Yeah, and a ton of colorful flowers!" Aisha exclaimed with loud hands. "And so many different people and animals."

"I wanna leave this country... I wanna go see these... trees?" The little boy stood to his feet, crossing his arms with a whine. "And people and animals too! And _everything_!"

The duo exchanged glances as they realized what was happening. If Natsuki even left the safety of the walls, he'd be seared to death by the blazing sun. "Natsuki, you should stay inside where it's safe."

He pouted before lowering his head. "Not fair... I wanna leave... Like you guys..."

Elsword reached a hand out and ruffled the boy's hair— Natsuki really was as curious and wild as he was. A faint voice called out to the three from a distance. Natsuki's mom stood on the porch, yelling for them to come in. "Hey, let's head in!" Without a response, Natsuki rushed inside ahead of the two.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully. There was a delicious dinner; the metal for the plane had been delivered to the town gates; the two slept well in their separate beds, ready for their travel to the next town. Indeed, things were looking top-notch now.

This was the perfect town, wasn't it?

... Wasn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

Their morning went by smoothly for the most part. The duo packed up and headed down for breakfast, where Natsuki's mom had dressed the table up with a feast for a king— eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit and more. It looked mouthwatering, and the two of them were just about ready to dive in. But one thing restrained them from doing that, and it was the empty seat at the table nearby— Natsuki's seat.

"Oh no worries. He always sleeps in on this day of the week," His mom said sensing their anxiety.

The two were relieved. For a second, they actually thought he did... the unthinkable! That would have been bad. But of course, Natsuki was a good kid, so he couldn't do that!

* * *

About two hours passed. It was almost midday, and he still hadn't appeared even after they finished their meals. Did Natsuki really sleep in that late? The two prolonged their leave to say their goodbyes to the boy, but he hadn't woken yet.

"I'll wake him," his mom told the two. "He's probably sad you two are leaving today. Can't get himself out of bed today because of it, you know?" The smile graced upon her face was reassuring to the two that everything was alright.

The two patiently waited in the kitchen, discussing the next town— the town was a full day of time away from this town, so it was good that they packed plenty. Natsuki's dad sipped some coffee in a mug while reading a newspaper that looked like it had been written outside of the castle walls.

The boy's name was heard being called out by his mother from the bottom of the staircase. At first, the tone suggested something calm, "Sweetie, wake up," and caring, "you'be been sleeping for too long."

... But the sudden affliction in her words caught everybody's attentions. "Sweetie? Are you there? Why aren't you answering me?" She stepped daintily on each step, her feet hitting against the wood floor.

Within moments, Natsuki's mom was running down the stairs with a freaked-out look on her face— she was as pale as a ghost. The duo could tacitly tell what happened, and so could the dad. "Natsuki... He isn't..."

Everyone was rushing out the door soon enough. No time to tell what order they left the house; the situation was too urgent! The minute they came out onto the porch, however, they knew for sure something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong.

The townspeople were carefully crowded around the _open_ gates speculating the sight before them. The gates weren't supposed to be open.

* * *

The gentle tinkering of Elsword's hammer was accompanied by the songs of the birds— sure, it sounds like a happy sentence, but after what happened, there was no joyful mood between Elsword or Aisha as they proceeded to maintaining the plane.

"Natsuki..." Aisha was in near tears. She was leaned against the plane, her arms crossed and head lowered in shame. She just had to remain strong. As strong as she could be for Natsuki.

Elsword remained silent Aisha's sobs being the only other sound besides the birds and the hammer. Being rejected by a lovely town, banned for life; that was a depressing way to end their stay.

... But who was he kidding, pretending that was the worst thing that occurred... There wasn't anything that could express the pain he felt welling up in his heart, begging to be released from the agony.

* * *

Natsuki's mom and dad picked up the letter dropped by the gate, hands trembling so violently that one might think the. We're being overtaken by some supernatural force. Accompanying the note was the shriveled and bony corpse of a boy, with faded red hair, on the other side of the melting snow where the grass was greener. Within five seconds into the letter, Natsuki's mom's eyes poured, the sadness from her heart expressed through action. These were the last words from her poor child, a gone being from this world. She screamed at the top of her lungs; what more could she possibly do in a situation like this? Stripped of her only child the day before his big day. It felt as if she was the one who was actually disappearing, suffering the searing heat burning her until she was nothing.

"This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you people of the devil hadn't come!" Natsuki's mother cried in anger. She never wanted to see their cursed faces! How evil they were, placing dark thoughts into her son's mind and exploiting his innocence! "I want you two gone! Leave! Get out of here and never come back!"

Chief Lot, in full support, agreed with the lost boy's mother. They would be banned.

Nothing could be done now. The two were to leave right away.

* * *

"The plane is ready." Elsword tried to keep a steady voice, but it cracked. His emotions were getting the best of him now. He wasn't going to let himself cry over this. Not in front of his best friend who needed him.

Elsword hoisted Aisha up into the plane. As he began to bring himself up, a large rock caught his attention. Well, what was on it caught his attention. It was a white piece of paper with a red stamp on it, deliberately placed somewhere visible from all spots in the clearing. Elsword jumped down from his position on the plane and picked up the piece of paper. What was it?

... After two minutes of reading, he lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. The words on this paper... they were the last from a little boy who was just like him in every way. Every way except in the mind— the little boy was much more mature and deeper than him, even now. The words only pressed his heart down even more. Drops of water trailed down his cheeks, his mouth grimacing.

"Elsword...?"

When Aisha called, the red-haired Elsword lifted his eyes up, gritting his teeth together. He had to keep going. Natsuki would want him to do his very best, to not stop and cry.

It was time to continue their journey.

The redhead dropped the paper on the ground, the note fluttering away, and made his way to the plane, starting it up. It quietly hummed as it lifted off the ground and into the sky, heading to the next town and leaving the event in the past.

* * *

_Dear Elsword and Aisha,_

_If your reading this, then you successfully found my letter. I made sure to put it in the most visible spot possible._

_Anyways, as you well know now, I am dead._

_... I hope I haven't caused too much trouble for you two. I planned on doing this anyways the morning of my entrance ceremony. Truth is, I'd been thinking about going out of the town limits long before you two had come. When you two came, however, I just knew that I had to do it today. Somebody needed to know what life was really for me behind the walls, a mean world of lifelessness. I'd always dreamed about going out to see the world before I died._

_Hey, I guess I've achieved that dream, haven't I?_

_So, I hope the best comes on you two's journey to complete that test. I bet you guys will do great, and I just know you'll get what you deserve Elsword! You too Aisha!_

_From your friend,_

_Natsuki_

_P.S. Don't worry and don't cry. We'll meet again on the other side! _


	15. Chapter 15

Day by day, the tables were turning for Eve. Eve was speechless by Chung's altruism and determination. After a week spent with him, he'd performed much higher than she had predicted. The first few days, she'd tested his mettle to see how he'd withhold the situation— the boy was ordered to help Oberon with some tedious task she'd assigned the Nasod and then come and relay his knowledge to her. But without her telling him to, it became a nature of his to do things altruistically. Not only that; his knowledge was rather invaluable to her. The information Chung was providing her was bringing her to new areas and fields that made discovering the Ancient Nasods much more attainable. She was closer to the secret of the Ancient Nasods than ever. Only a few questions still lingered about regarding the Nasods. Other than that, the progress they were making was miraculous, and he'd become somewhat of a necessity to her.

Actually, too much of a necessity.

He was overdoing himself. Knowing human nature, there was almost always some motive to a person's actions. Perhaps Chung was tracking the amount of information and accumulating a debt against her, waiting until the very last moment before he mentions it to pull in the payment. She couldn't possibly afford to be in such monstrous debt to him.

Of course, he himself had insisted that it was no big deal and that it was all off his own decisions. Despite that, however, she still felt as though he was planning something against her. When she thought about how in debt she was, discontent came to mind. She wasn't planning on letting him work extra again.

That definitely wasn't the worst part though. That thumping, pounding, and pulsing sensation she felt awhile ago? Sadly, it hadn't gone away. In fact, it only grew stronger as the days passed. The feeling of... interest and desire for companionship, they were things that could break her position as Minister. She definitely would not make such a sacrifice like that. Denying that emotion was her only option.

Now, Eve thought about these things as she watched Chung lay back on the couch. He looked peaceful, and exhausted, there. "Are you... tired?" Of course, it was obvious by his actions that he was fatigued, but she asked anyways.

"Yeah..."

The moment grew into an awkward silence. Chung's eyelids were shut closed. Eve's eyes were intently watching him. Thoughts were still flooding her head like a coursing river. It disgusted her that he truly did not mind straining himself to perform tasks. It irked her even more that he was doing it off his own accord. Did he not realize it was bad for his condition and health?

The echoes of clinking cans bounced off the walls into the living room. Ophelia had returned with a new load of stuff for her creator to work with. By the time Eve heard the noise, Chung was already sitting up to get the stuff.

"I-I'll get it!" Eve held her hands up to stop him. Surely if she did the work then the problem would be solved in its entirety. There would be no debt or accountability held against her. "Just stay and rest."

As she made her way to go help, she left Chung with a confused look. Since he'd come here, she'd never offered to do his share of extra work— mostly because it was Oberon's, Ophelia's or another Nasods' job to to it in the first place and he was jumping in just to be helpful. Lately, she even seemed mad at him for doing tasks. The fact that she was doing it now was baffling... But still sweet in itself. Maybe Eve just wanted to be nice to him.

Perhaps he'd let her take this one. Just this one time.

...

Or not.

She carried bulging bags and _bags_ of cans into the room. The load looked like it might explode any second, and the person handling it was a little too weak for the job. The blonde boy stood and approached Eve, grabbing the bags from her before they spilled out.

She was rather calm about him jumping in; the task was much more challenging than it appeared, and she regretted even getting up at all. There would just have to be another option for ending her debt. For now, she would turn the duty over. As soon as he reached out and grabbed for the loops of the bags, she was compliant and loosened her grasp.

Before she released the bags, however, the tip of his fingers brushed against hers. The contact was like an electric shock that sent a tingle through her all the way up to her chest, even if it was only a light and momentary brush. With a slight flinch, her grip that had relaxed became tense.

"N-No, I got it. " Eve told him, pulling the load back towards her. She had to be more assertive than that! This position she was in was not to be taken lightly— the debt she was in now was bad enough, and this was the only option! The fact that she was passive ashamed her!

Chung laughed lightly at her. "Eve, it's alright. I'll help." It really wasn't that big a deal for him— anything he could do to help, after all.

"No I've got it!" She told him with more force. The sound of his laugh was light and bright, and it put discomfort inside her; so badly did she want to slap him. She would not let him do this. Her hands turned pale from tightly holding the loops of the bag. "Go and return to resting! You'll be working much harder if you don't listen to my instructions!"

"That's alright," was his response back. He just couldn't quite understand why she was being so insistent. "Would you still like some help Eve?"

Now she'd lost it— his response was so infuriating to hear! He'd want to do work so he could get _more_ work?! That was counterproductive for his position! Was he really that big of a... a... an imbecile?! She completely released the bags and surrendered them to him. At this point, she was flat-out tired of fighting him. If he wanted it, he could have it.

"Thank you, Miss Eve." Chung readjusted his hold of the bag loops. Getting her to give in was surprisingly easier than he expected. Of course, he also wasn't expecting to get 'all' the bags she was holding either, but oh well. Nonetheless, it was a pleasant surprise that she wanted to do it herself. "Anyways, what were your plans for the rest of today?"

... Wait a minute. Had she really just submitted to him? How did that happen?

... It must have been his level head that won over her subconscious. Despicable, but clever in reality.

... Well, at the very least... She should express gratitude for his willingness.

As Chung turned around so he could go around to her work desk, she called out to him. "Chung."

"Hmm?" What could Eve be calling him for? He looked her way curiously.

"I..." Well, she didn't do this very often to be truthful, so the words were still forming in her mind very slowly, "I would like to thank you for your assistance." That was all she really needed to say. "That is all."

She... Was thanking him? He didn't expect that. The sides of his cheeks warmed up as he awkwardly smiled in response. "O-Oh, thank you Eve!"

At the sight of his strange expression, once again, she started to feel uneasy. How irritating and frustrating it was to feel this way, especially regarding Chung. And because of that, she very much desired to remove the innocent smile off his face.

So, she slapped him in anger.

Stumbling backwards and dropping the bags, Chung clutched the left side of his face. "Hey, that hurt!" It was so out-of-the-blue for her to do that too.

And right on cue Eve's pair of black and white servants flew from out of nowhere and began barraging— or rather, gently pushing— the blonde. "Moby and Remy, you may stop." Commanded their creator as she placidly watched. She'd honestly forgotten that they'd appear. It was amusing though.

"They aren't stopping." Chung was surprised— the two drones always followed orders from Eve, their master and creator. Perhaps, it was a malfunction? He simply continued to back up as they moved him. "That's kind of—"

Just to Chung's luck, one of the bags he dropped was just near his foot.

And he tripped.

"Gah!" The world suddenly felt like it was tilting and wobbling beneath him. He tried to catch himself with his other foot; instead, his foot caught the other and kept it from rebalancing himself. His life was flashing before his eyes even though he knew there was probably nothing dangerous behind him. "H-Help!"

Without thinking, Chung grabbed Eve's wrist.

"Huh?!" ... What was this?! He grabbed her! At first she attempted to pull herself upright or be released from him, but the touch of his hand pulsed a shock through to her chest that snapped her concentration. The bits and pieces of frustration diminished as she slowly began to plummet towards him. And despite having the knowledge that there was nothing but him and a couch behind to fall on, the lack of control on the situation made her squeeze her eyes tightly shut.

...The fall wasn't bad, Chung had to admit. The couch was soft. Comfy, actually. His mind almost completely shut down though. His heart was pounding from fear, even though it was a short fall backwards— only about two or three feet. He felt rather fine, other than that, and there really wasn't anything he should have been worried about.

His eyes were closed, shut tight. There was something heavy pressing against him, though, and it was emitting a light warmth. Something was pushing down on his mouth too. It was rather... Soft and plush, yet still weighing down on his lips.

... Hadn't he... Grabbed Miss Eve's hand?

He cracked his eyes open, daring to see what weird situation he had caused. His heart beat a mile a minute and his cheeks blushed scarlet as the scene repeated itself in his head from another perspective, accompanied with the view he had now. His cyan colored eyes were staring straight at tightly shut eyes, a blue globe, and silver hair. Eve was right at his face and tightly clutching his shirt!

But that wasn't what got the panicked and embarrassed reaction out of him. A little lower, something between the chin and the nose was revealed to be the thing pressing against his mouth...


	16. Chapter 16

The propellers! The fwip-fwip-fwip noises they make! They make one want to smash that plane into bits and pieces! Such a frustratingly annoying sound!

"Well... that's not good," Elsword muttered as he leaned over the side of the plane. The propeller on the left-wing had been chipped somehow at some unknown time, a notch in the blade. How Elsword noticed such a tiny thing, though, that was a mystery.

Elsword's hands swiftly switched the gears on the plane and began directing it down. Chilling air whooshed by as they flew down to the earth like a soaring eagle.

* * *

"You know, so far, every time we've come to an old-fashioned town something bad happens." Aisha remarked while lightly pinching the fluff on her friend's shoulder, past the boy's awareness. Her dress swayed back and forth with her steps.

Just as Aisha had mentioned, the area was indeed similar to the other towns from before— the brick houses lined up were certainly an improvement from the last two places, though. Here, it was filled with dirt roads and trees planted nicely in square patches of soil. Very city-like, but without all the concrete. The dressing was similar to their own style; no shocking and bold colors or simple designs. Of course, it was unlike theirs in the fact that it didn't have the extreme number of fashionable layers.

Much to their chagrin, it seemed that there wasn't a single shop in sight that sold metal. There was a bakery; there was a post office; there was a town hall; there was even a fancy place designated just for using the _bathroom_. There were, however, a lack of mechanic, crafting, and blacksmith shops.

A man dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt with a cummberbund quickly paced past the duo. "Hey! Excuse me!" Elsword raised his hand to grab the attention of the man, waving frantically, but was completely ignored.

"Sir, do you know where we can find some metal?" Aisha attempted to call out another man, but he walked by without a glance her way. "Yeesh, rude."

Elsword didn't reply back to her. His mind was focused, and he stared straight in one direction. Aisha, bothered by the silence, looked from his view. A gray-haired man with a fair mustache and thin framed glasses carried a red bag over his shoulders and walked down the road with slouched posture. His brown and white attire with a matching work apron were very clean and very slick, just like the gelled hair on his head. Inside his bag, a shiny silver glistened from an open flap.

... Metal. Precious metal.

"Excuse me," without any thought, the redhead trotted up to the man, "where did you get that metal?" To him the metal was like a light, and he was a moth transfixed and drawn to it. Elsword had to find out where the metal came from. He _had _to_._

The man, very composed, gave Elsword a perplexed look. "What metal?" Despite his innocent response, his hand touched the flap the bag.

"Look, sir, I kinda need some metal, and I kinda need to know where you got it." The words came out ruder than intended, and Elsword cringed as he realized it. Gosh, he sounded like a bully or something.

The man shook his head. "I don't know what you're going on about!"

How frustrating! Elsword could tell that the man was lying! Before the boy could say anything else that would wreck their chances at information, though, Aisha poked his shoulder and wagged a finger at him. "I'll take care of this."

She politely directed her attention to the spectacled man while pushing her friend behind her. To her, regardless of the man's unwillingness to help them, he seemed like someone who'd be negotiable and kind. At least, that's what she felt based on the way he looked. A gentle curtsy was followed right after, throwing the man and Elsword off guard. "My friend and I are travelers from a distant country. We request the location of where you got your metal so we can repair our transportation."

"I..." Certainly, he had not expected such respect. Surely, he couldn't leave the young lady's request open. The mustached man glanced down the street to check for... Whatever he was checking for. As soon as he was done, he smiled at the duo. "I'd love to help you two kiddos out, young miss. Here is not a safe place to speak, however."

"If that's the case, kind sir, would you mind taking us somewhere?"

With a smile, a warm sign of the older man's openness to the duo, his hand drawing away from the flap of the bag, the older man turned around and began walking away. Even though he hadn't said it, they could tell that following him was the plan. The two stood by themselves, not moving. "You have a way with people," breaking the silence, Elsword quietly mumbled.

With an exchanged glance, they followed behind tentatively.

* * *

Oak wood floors and a fan dangling precariously from the ceiling gave the place an old look. Two chairs at a circular table were pushed in crookedly. A somewhat-made bed was at the corner of the room, and nearby was a bookshelf.

"I apologize for the mess. If I'd known I'd be bringing home visitors, I would have cleaned up a bit!" exclaimed the older, mustached man as he removed a row of books from the bookshelf. "Please, do mind my disorder."

The books removed, a now empty shelf revealed a handle that must have been wedged between the space of the writings. The older man grasped the handle tightly and pulled with all his might, his hands paling as the bookshelf slid further from the bed. A darkly lit spiral stairwell appeared from behind accompanied by a damp air.

"Whoa..." It wasn't often Elsword saw a secret passageway.

"Come now. What you two need is down here."

The tapping of feet echoed through the stairwell. There was a candle here and there, but other than that it was absolute darkness. The only thing they could rely on was the handrail to guide them. What were they going to see, Elsword wondered. It wasn't often that someone invited him into a curious place like this. But it did bring back faint memories from his childhood when he journeyed around the town.

At the bottom of the walk was a medieval-styled wooden door with bronze intricately swirling along the grains. An iron loop was attached to open it, the loop itself engraved. With a loud creak the door was pushed open, and light flooded into the bottom of the stairwell. The light, overwhelming in the darkness of where they were, blinded them to where all they could do was listen to the man's heels as they tapped against the floor. Soom enough, though, they were in the center of a hidden workshop where tools were scattered out.

"Oh, do forgive me! I never introduced myself!" The elderly man bowed to Aisha. "My name is Frank. And yours, young lady?"

"I'm Aisha, and this is..."

"Too awed to speak..." Elsword couldn't believe it. To believe that before him was the epitome of innovation, the prime example of an engineer's life calling, that was too yet, the whole workshop was filled with machinery that hung off the ceiling and rested on the ground— perhaps enough to run the entire town. Definitely, there were more inventions here than in his own business.

While his friend giggled loudly at his amusement, Frank approached Elsword and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Well, it's nice to meet you two!" A firm handshake was exchanged as soon as Elsword was brought back to reality. "So what shall you two be needing?"

Oh that's right. They were here for repairs. Elsword tugged out a blueprint of the plane and unrolled it across the table for Frank. "We need to replace this right here," dutifully, he circled the exact propeller out of many with his forefinger. "It got chipped somehow."

Frank didn't respond right away, but the two could almost see the gears turning in the old man's head as he placed his hand on his chin. "Two propellers..." His eyes flashed, and he snapped his fingers boldly. "I believe I do have something. One moment."

While Frank retreated up the stairwell, Aisha tugged Elsword down so she could speak into his ear. "You find this strange, don't you?"

"... Find what strange?" Something being strange here was a random thought.

"These. Why are they sitting around down here instead of being out in the open?"

Her crush shrugged. "Perhaps... I dunno." Thinking about it though, it was peculiar that such great things were being kept from the world. Maybe there were still kinks Frank needed to work out? Or the old man could just be a shy inventor.

Frank returned, but not with the propellers. In his wrinkled and scarred hands were a silver platter with an intricately designed pot of tea and... Scones? Assorted fruits were scattered through the layers of baked dough, the different colors giving the treat a mouthwatering and tempting look. "I figured you two might be a tad hungry from your journey, so I stopped to make something."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Frank!"

"Thanks sir." Gleefully, they took a scone in their hands.

Frank placed the platter on the workshop table and sat down in a chair, crossing his legs and giving them a grandfather-like smile. "So, are you two kids lovers of sorts?"

Aisha almost choked on an apricot in a scone from the mere, completely off, suggestion— she'd say yes, but even she knew it wasn't true whatsoever. Elsword was more nonchalant about it, squeezing in another bite before replying. "No, just childhood friends." A sadder look filled Aisha's purple eyes as her friend told Frank of their relationship. "She's a year older than me, actually."

"Childhood friends... I see." Having caught Aisha's saddended reaction, he winked at her. She flinched and blushed pink, a tiny smile resting on her face. Mr. Frank could see her thoughts.

"Did you find the propeller?" Elsword asked while finishing up the last of his scone.

Frank lifted the teacup to his mouth and blew the steam that rose. "Yes. I've got two for you, both metal, to balance the plane. I'll bring them out in a second."

Perhaps he shouldn't rush the old man. Elsword pulled out two chairs and him and Aisha sat down. "So, why don't you bring these contraptions upstairs?"

Frank brushed his white mustache with his fingers. "Well, I prefer to keep my inventions down here where nobody can criticize me."

"Why would anybody criticize you?! Your inventions are amazing!" The redhead popped out of his chair and slammed his hands against the wooden work table faster than expected. He immediately pointed to a boxy black camera. "I mean, a Digital Camera?! You don't see that everyday! That's high-tech!" And it really was! That was a new invention that came out recently in the news.

"You'd be surprised. Many people don't accept the things I do!" Frank chuckled in a grandfatherly way. Then, he stood from his spot and began to walk to some boxes. "I'll go get those propellers so you two can be on your way."

People not accepting Frank's works? What a crazy idea! Elsword crossed his arms furiously, "People that don't accept what he can make should be rid of. They deserve to be taught a lesson." Aisha awkwardly patted her friend's shoulder while Frank came back, this time with metal propellers in hand.

And a tiny, deep-green velvet box.

Elsword proceeded to grabbing the metal parts while Aisha took the box. "What's inside?" It was so small and delicate looking that she worried she might crush it in her hands.

"Well, why don't you find out?" Frank replied with a kind grin.

The lid of the box flipped open, revealing a white cushion inside. Wedged into those cushions were two golden ring bands. The ring nearest to the hinge of the lid wore a heart-cut diamond that shimmered not just a bright white color, but also traces of a pale sky blue and faint lemon yellow. Along the band, six tinier round-cut pink sapphires had been equally placed on the two sides of the main diamond. The paired ring was a simple gold band that had two lines engraved along the edges.

"E-Engagement rings?!"

Frank chuckled. "Yep. Consider it a parting gift. For the future."

Aisha's cheeks grew warm, and even Elsword struggled to keep his own face a normal color— definitely an awkward position to be put into. Elsword pocketed the gift quickly to avoid anymore words about it.

* * *

"Thank you so much for you kindness."

They'd made their way up the stairs and stood in front of Frank's house door. With the new propellers, they'd now be able to get a move on to the next town.

"Aha, no problem! It was a pleasure to meet you two kiddos!" Frank held the door handle tightly. "Rarely get visitors nowadays." turning the handle, he pulled the door open.

Men in dark gray outfits with pistols and rifles in hand stood outside the door.

Their expressions, stern and cold, brought a dark cloud with them. When the duo laid eyes on them, they were baffled— why were they here? "Who are...?" Elsword questioned aloud, the last words fading out.

The men filed in, pushing the duo aside like trash and heading towards Frank. "Cuff him boys." Said a man with a navy hat authoritatively. They clenched the elderly man's wrist and held him so tensely that the circulation of blood to his hands ceased. Metal cuffs stained with dried and splattered blood were clipped around his wrists. It wasn't until that very moment that the duo understood who the men were; officers dutifully following orders were here in Frank's house.

The officer who had given orders turned to the shocked and appalled two. "We apologize for the problems he has caused to you two. He shall be executed in the mornin—"

"What the heck?! Why are you killing him?!" Elsword fumed with anger, his arms being controlled by the emotion. Execution?! That was a crazy idea!

"He has been engineering new technology."

But the new technology was meant for _good!_ "Don't you know what he's been doing?! He's been creating inventions that could change lives!"

The officer straightened the hat above his head. "We are highly aware of such acts. In fact, I thank you for providing your statement as a testimony of his crime."

"Sir, you don't understand!" Tears streamed down Aisha's soft cheeks and plummeted to the ground. "This man, he's a—"

"A criminal." He finished her sentence with such a cold and heartless tone that it shook her immensely. It was like a mindless bomb had been dropped onto the warm feelings she'd received only minutes ago. "He has broken the laws by creating such things. Innovation and creation is banned here, for it promotes risk and danger in society. Therefore, one must be executed for the act."

Aisha looked at Frank, the gentlemanly and grandfather-figure that was so loving and open to them since they stepped into the town. How could they deem a man guilty or a criminal, despite having such a pure heart? Now, the elderly man was weak and pale, held by the arms like he could sprint off even though there wasn't a possiblilty left of that happening.

...Was it really so wrong to make things?! Aisha's heart wanted to jump out of her chest, scream and tell the officer how ridiculous he sounded, but at the same time it felt dead as winter life. She turned to Elsword and silently pleaded for him to act against the man before them. To fix it. He had been in awe of Frank, hadn't he? Surely, Elsword could do something!

But something kept him silent on the matter. "Aisha... we need to go now."

Her mouth began to tremble as the officer bid goodbye and ordered his men away with their guilty criminal. "No! Mr. Frank!" Aisha reached out to him, but Elsword grasped her by the waist and let them carry the man off. "N-No!"

Once the soldiers had left the vicinity, the redhead released his friend. She stumbled, caught off guard by Elsword. "W-Why... Why did you...?!" Her hand quickly connected with his cheek, the force being impacted onto his skin with a loud slap. "Y-You idiot! Why did you let them take him away?!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?!" He rubbed the red handprint on his face.

"Whatever happened to 'ridding of them'?! Or maybe even 'teaching them a lesson'?!"

"Well sometimes, you can't Aisha! This is the government, and they can kill us! Sometimes you have to put yourself before others! I'm not letting us die because of him!"

That was Elsword's response. All he wanted was for them to be alive, and for them to be safe. There wasn't even a remit chance that the two of them could rebell against a city government's laws.

She couldn't stand him right now— that was a selfish response. All Elsword cared about was living to see that stupid engineer title! Aisha was furious, but at the same time hurt and traumatized by Elsword's response because she knew he was absolutely right.

But still, there could've been something the two of them could have done.

She turned away and crossed her arms, her heart painfully beating. "Where'd your integrity go...?" Elsword grabbed Aisha's arm and dragged her back to the plane like the men had done to Frank, only more gently. Every step they walked, Aisha grew more and more tense as thoughts built up in her.

* * *

The two of them, they were Elsword's top priority.

Elsword— top priority.

There was no way Elsword was going to help others. There was no way Elsword was going to be selfless and see the truth— what really matters. Especially not after he abandoned Mina; not after he'd failed to protect Natsuki, although she was to blame as well; not after he betrayed Frank. Elsword valued his own life and it's success more than anything, and the only other thing he prized more tha that was the title.

And for sure, Aisha thought, if that was his top priority, there was no way they could become anything more than just the friends they were now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chung could still remember Eve's reaction to the event clearly. She was taken aback, retracting slowly as if she'd kissed a monster. The same Minister he knew wasn't there at all— a helpless girl appeared instead, and she scrambled off him. Chung tried really hard to force an apology to her, but the words didn't come out. Instead, his heart had twittered at what happened. But was she disgusted? After all, she rushed out the room rather irked.

What if Eve never forgave him?

... Perhaps he was approaching it in a depressing mood. He would have to fix that— it was, after all, in the past, wasn't it? At least Eve finally stopped avoiding him. Well technically, she'd only ignored him for one day, but it felt like eternity. Things were certainly healing between the two, weren't they?

Her quiet tinkering was the only noise in the unnervingly silent room. Eve had insisted on making a telescope today. Nothing big, just a telescope. Chung asked why she was doing so, but she avoided the question and simply demanded harder on the task.

"Pass the hammer." Eve held out a hand to the blonde, forcing herself to speak— it was a harsh and uneven tone. Gingerly, he handed the tool over to her and continued leaning against the table that held her toolbox, like he always did.

Chung lifted a finger to his lips, tracing the outline of it. Even though he realized the little event was unintentional— an outcome of him overstepping his boundaries and irritating Eve— he couldn't help but feel warm on the inside. A simple, ordinary, and mediocre person like himself actually 'kissed' someone so classy and brilliant. Eve was frail in his arms then, and, as unusual as the though was, he felt the presence of a normal person in that very moment.

Chung was immediately snapped out of his, admittedly embarrassing, thoughts. The breaking of metal had caught his attention. The blonde looked over at Eve, and there in front of her was a thin sheet of metal snapped in half by the hammer in her trembling hand.

Eve stood suddenly and placed the hammer on the desk. "I'll be back." With quick steps, she left the room and headed down the hall.

... Eve didn't look alright.

* * *

Since the moment she came into existence, Eve had never broken any material, part, or invention. Today, she just couldn't concentrate with him nearby— escape from his presence was needed. The beating inside her chest was growing quicker and more wild in giant leaps, and she knew something bad would happen if she let it control her. It was a simple case of infatuation. She could handle it for now, but she'd have to take care of it immediately before it spiraled out of her hands. Such an emotion was not to exist inside her— to be diminished. Eve never expected it to creep up on her and attack like this, though, in the form of such an ordinary person. The Congress of Engineers would be ashamed to discover her bending over like this.

The kitchen was, believe it or not, the one place Eve rather enjoyed being. In a grand place with marble floors and fancy furniture, the kitchen was special, and Eve had grown to admire the diversity it gave the estate. The walls were dark bricks, and many of the appliances old fashioned. The stove and oven were both turned on by a flame fueled by wood logs. That was beside the point though— what really mattered to her was how one could do work off their own accord and efforts in this kitchen instead of by an automatic device. It reminded her of how much had developed over time.

Eve's heels clicked against the brick hard floor as she passed through the door. For minutes, she paced back and forth in equal steps. Even though she could deny in her head that the accidental contact with Chung was but a detestable blunder, but an outcome of his irritable persistence, she knew a part of her really hadn't minded that much. Chung... though from a small town and of minor importance, and holding no significant position, was definitely special to Eve... But not special enough to jeopardize everything! No, not in the least! All of her life accomplishments were worth more than he could ever become! He was like every other banal simpleton! Yes, every one that was undeveloped and juvenile young. Every one with blonde hair and blue eyes. And a warm smile and dangerously eager personality— what in the world was she thinking?!

Leaning against a counter, Eve sipped a glass of water she had poured. Because of their little... moment, that occurred between them, Eve had been losing valuable hours of sleep. She'd restlessly tossed back and forth under her covers during the night. The most sleep Eve had gotten was about an hours-worth before Ophelia entered and began rummaging through her closet for the day's outfit. Her body felt weak and fatigue, as well as deprived of something neccessary for her well-being. A nap was in order for today. Surely, that would revive her strength, would it not? She would ask Oberon to work on some tasks with Chung to keep him distracted while she caught a bit of—

"Hey."

Gentle footsteps stepped through the kitchen. Eve almost chocked on the water slithering down her throat when Chung stopped next to her and leaned back on the counter as well. How had he managed to discover her whereabouts so quickly? What a nuisance!

"So, um... nice weather today, don't you think?" Chung lamely asked.

... The weather? That was a rather mundane topic, particularly focusing on today's own. As poor a conversation starter that was, though, the silver-haired girl didn't care to fix him. She was far too preoccupied forcing herself to mouth a word, still bothered by his sudden presence. "Yes." Slowly, Eve turned her head to look at him, silently thanking herself that her voice was holding firm and steady.

Chung looked away with a smile, staring at everything but Eve. "Yeah, I mean... It's not extremely sunny and it's not raining." There was a pause. "Although, rain is nice sometimes. Like when there's a drought and the plants need a drink. Rain is good then—" He stopped talking and blushed, "...am I actually talking about the weather? How strange. I haven't even been outside today..." Gosh, if Chung was trying to make things feel natural, he wasn't doing such a great job right then!

"Er," His attention went back to Eve, cheery. "So how's your day been Eve?"

Her expression was as still and empty as ever. The continuous blink of her eyes, though, told Chung that she was, indeed, still alive. But why was she _looking _athim like that? He didn't believe he said anything stupid...

"Eeeeeeeve?" Chung waved a hand in front of the girl's face, back and forth, staring into her pupils.

"I..." Eve blinked about thirty times as she rewinded his words in her head. "I am..." Despite the effort, the question was stored nowhere in her memory. What was she supposed to say? What words were supposed to come from her mouth? There was not one piece of information she could respond with, and, for the first time in forever, she was absolutely at a loss for words.

So Eve slapped the blond boy.

There was no conscious order inside of her to slap him, but slapping him happened. Chung held his face where her hand touched him, rubbing it in hopes of soothing the pain— luckily, the drones weren't with Eve. Why had she just done that so spontaneously?

With mixed thoughts, Eve rushed by Chung in an attempt to escape quickly. Too quickly, in fact, to notice the brick that was sticking of the floor dangerously. The tip of her shoe caught the edge of the brick, and she tripped and fell.

"A-Are you alright?!" Chung asked, ignoring the stinging cheek and attending to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "Does it hurt Eve?"

Of course it hurt— it stung and throbbed and pounded. But the tingling sensation from his hands on her shoulders radiated in her, and that felt even worse. She had to fight it off. "Unhand me."

Eyes a bit wide, Chung didn't let go. Instead, his grip tightened— there was nothing wrong with helping a person in need. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I said let go!" The Minister fought against his hold, trying to pry his fingers off. This was the same feeling she felt last time— a mixture of anger and frustration, but also unease. It was like this every time he was around! Eve tried one final push, which didn't knock him back, before finally giving up. This was just too much, and her head was spinning from fatigue. Her head drooped over and her hands pressed against the brick floor, balling up and turning her fingers even paler than they already were. Eve had felt many different pressures before, but this truly was something different— it was deteriorating her mentally and physically, and definitely emotionally.

And so, she let a very small teardrop run down her right cheek. And then many more.

... Well, Chung was absolutely shocked. He had no idea how to act in regards to an Eve with emotion. "... E-Eve? What's the matter?"

"You are, you incompetent...!" The last word faded out, and she slammed the palm of her hand against the floor in frustration. Although she had some choice words she wanted to yell at him, there wasn't a thing she could force out her mouth. "You're overwhelming." That was all she could muster.

"I'm overwhelming?"

She nodded. "You're constantly by my side. I can no longer concentrate, and I'm guilted by your care for me!" Eve slapped him on the arm. "Why must I feel this way towards such an... an idiot! I can't succumb to such feelings."

For a little while, Eve's crying was the only noise being made as well as the tears hitting the floor. Chung processed her words carefully— he was ninety percent sure she just confessed something. How long had Eve been feeling this ways? Chung, cautiously, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a light and gentle embrace.

"Please... Stop." Eve began, pushing him away slowly. "Do not touch me so intimately."

Ignoring her order, Chung rested his chin on her shoulder. "Eve, what makes you think love is such a wrong and impossible thing for you?"

Her tears were starting to disappear as she calmed down, and Eve's voice clearned up. "The Congress of Engineers stated to me that I couldn't fall in love— doing so would be a distraction, as they put it. And if they ever found out I overstepped that boundary, they'd take back my title as Minister of Mechanics." She still felt tense, but her head progressively rested on his shoulder as well. Eve was tired, and it was too much work to fight at all.

"So... you think you can't fall in love because of that?"

"Precisely."

"... That might just be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Eve."

Her head shot up and Eve stared at him. "What?"Was he challenging the Congress' ideals?

"Worst that you actually believe it." Chung added. For an intelligent lady like her to be so misled, that actually surprised him. "The Congress has no right to tell you what you can and can't do for yourself."

"Chung, they have the authority to get rid of my authority—"

Chung shook her hard. "Eeeeeeeve, you're missing what I'm saying! My point is that you are the owner of your _own_ life! If _you_ want to love somebody, then you should! Nobody can deny you of that!"

Eve stared at the ground. She _was_ the one in charge of her own life, wasn't she? It was like something so simple, so _obvious, _had been revealed to her. _She_ was the one in charge of her own life. But still... she couldn't really give it all up. "I can't just turn away my position, Chung. I worked too hard and too long for it."

Sadness filled the blonde's eyes. A relationship really wasn't likely to happen in the first place, was it? "It's not like the Congress has to know..." Chung mumbled quietly. He should've known better than to think something would come out of talking about this.

... Her golden eyes shot wide. They didn't have to know. Why hadn't she thought of that?! In fact, why didn't she come to that conclusion before him?! It was certainly a much safer idea. And in public, they would just be a Teacher and Assistant. But ultimately, it would put to an end the stress and anguish inside her. Yes, that would work.

"...Alright, I will become your lover."

"W-Wait, what?!" He probably would have been happier about her declaring to be his girlfriend if she hadn't gone out of the blue like that. Technically, he never asked her out! And lover?! T-That was such a weird way to put it! "E-Eve, are you sure?! I mean, I'd love to be your boyfriend and all! It's just, your request is coming out of nowhere, and you still have the whole Minister thing—" Wow, perhaps _he_ wasn't ready for this!

While he stuttered aimlessly, an exhausted Eve rested herself against Chung. He could talk so much, Eve thought, and ramble on and on— there was no need to hear him now when she knew his response. Her action brought Chung back to a quiet and calm reality as she quietly began snoozing against him on his shoulder, breathing at a steady pace. Indeed, it was awkward for Chung.

But at least now she could take that nap she planned.


	18. Chapter 18

Minus the sub-plot, things were still rather grim. The cheery and chatty Aisha had gone mute. Mute because she was still _absolutely_ upset with Elsword for not saving Frank, the elderly man, back in the last town. Really, though, it was also because she'd come to a deterring conclusion.

A silent air floated between the two as they strolled down the paved roads. The town was pretty modern, containing dull-red-brick buildings and lampposts that had burned out lightbulbs. The outfits had an ornate style to them, containing shades of orange, red, and yellow and messy embroidered stitching along the edges of the cloths. Something was still rather off about the city, but that explanation was to be saved for later.

Oh? Wasn't that Rena and Raven, over there? Why yes, it was them! The two finally appear for the first time since the adventure began. How long had it been since Elsword saw them? One, two weeks?

Although, it looked as though those two were having some problems. Like Elsword and Aisha, Rena and Raven made no communication with each other— no verbal communication, anyways. The tears streaming down Rena's face and the cold look in Raven's eyes accompanied with Rena's fragile-looking state said that something had just happened.

"Eh? So you two are still alive?" Elsword remarked.

Slightly startled, the green haired lady swiped away tears and put on a fierce look. "O-of course we're still alive! We aren't some immature and amateur engineers like you!"

Elsword, eyebrows furrowed, glanced at Rena's partner. Nobody really knew much about Raven. Elsword could only remember the brief moment where Elesis sent him to deliver a message to the rivaling business. The little Elsword had spotted Raven pounding metal with a large hammer at the forge. From what he could recollect, Raven's skills were actually pretty good. But that was all he knew about the silent partner.

"... What, no rebuttal?" Rena placed her hand on her hips, tilting her head curiously at the two. She'd definitely noticed that her rivals weren't talking to each other, nor back to her. "Something happen?"

"Just this guy being an idiot." Aisha lashed out with a sharp tongue. There was no hesitation in her words, startling Rena who knew of the two's relationship, but Aisha did shut her mouth quickly once the words spilled out. It wasn't too often that she called Elsword an idiot out of anger. Although, frankly, Elsword was only an idiot with skill.

The older lady crossed her arms. "Little fights, huh?" She moved her green hair behind her shoulders. "Those are never fun. It's best to avoid them when you can."

"Shut up Rena." The redhead half-mumbled and half-yelled. Aisha was starting to annoy him. He got them out of the town for their own good! Why was she so stubborn in the head? Despite the status between him and Aisha, though, he couldn't stand anybody talking about their relationship in such a way. "It's not like you didn't have one just now.

Rena balled her fists up. "N-Nothing happened here! You can't prove that! And I was actually being—"

"Stop right there!"

Rena's words halted at the sound of a man's yelling, something cruel and hoarse. It came from behind her. On the paved road, a young lady with raven-black hair and tattered orange and white clothes was running barefoot away from soldiers with spears, swords, and shields. Her feet, dirty with the fleshy skin all red and worn, were pushing her lady stumbled and fell to the rough pavement, attempting to pull herself up quickly. But before she could, a soldier approached her with an evil look and kicked her square in the stomach. "You revolting wench! A fool, you are." Behind the soldier came more, all with the intent to track this lady down.

Eye twitching, Rena pointed at the group of soldiers closing in on the lady. A lady should _not_ be suffering like that at the hands of men. "R-Raven..."

Raven slipped his right hand into his gray coat and pulled out a slightly curved sword. It glinted and shined, the blade of it seeming to curl more in the light. "Understood. I'm on it."

He paced forward calmly, like a wolf in the cool of a winter night. Then, with the blade towing at his side, Raven began sprinting up to the group. With one swipe, his metal arm slashed the backs of soldiers, tearing at the fabric and greatly digging into metal armor. All eyes rose to the foreign man whom suddenly proved as a threat.

Rena, pulled a bow from behind her, hidden behind her hair and cape, and uncovered a box of darts from under her hat. As her partner clashed with the spearmen and swordsman, Rena loaded her bow and aimed at the men. With quick shots and precision, the men collapsed to the ground. One by one, they were eliminated, the lot of them scattered across the pavement.

"D-Did you two... Just kill them?!" Elsword questioned, freaked out. He didn't know they could do this! Kill men so willingly?! Had he been living and arguing with murderers this whole time?

Rena shook her head, blowing her bow as if she just shot her enemies with a persuader. "Nope, simply tranquilized them." She went to the man that kicked the lady and kicked him in the shin hard. "I should've done worse though."

The silent purple-haired girl scurried to the lady in tattered clothes. She placed her head against the lady's chest and took her pulse. "Her heart is beating rapidly and she's taking deep breaths. She's been running for awhile now."

"Which is a good reason to shoot these guys down. We need to take her somewhere secluded to make sure she's safe, and obviously that can't be done while she's being chased." Rena leaned over the lady, looking her up and down. After inspection, she stood straight and snapped her fingers. "Raven, think you can carry her?"

Without answering, Raven lugged the lady over his shoulder and gave Rena a thumbs up with an expressionless face.

The green haired lady clapped her hands. "M'kay, let's get movin—"

"Hey wait, what makes you think we're going with you two?" Elsword broke in. Never did he agree to the plan!

Rena crossed her arms. "Because I know a kid like you doesn't have the heart to abandon her."

Her nemesis scoffed. She was right on about him. But of course, he couldn't lead her to think that about him. Not if he wanted him and Aisha to stay alive. "But, I know you're going to take care of her," Elsword turned sideways, "so there's no point in stay around. Therefore, we'll be taking our leave." The redhead reached for Aisha's wrist to take her with him.

"...No."

Stopping him in his tracks, Aisha coldly stared at Elsword while pulling her arm away. Her fists had balled up at his words, and anger was boiling inside her due to the flames that had been set. "I'm not leaving with you. I'm staying to help this lady out."

Was this about deserting Frank again? It must have been, Elsword thought. Was she trying to make him feel guilty? "Aisha now, or I'm leaving you here."

"Fine then. Leave me here"

Aisha definitely knew how to push him. More agitated, and slightly panicked, he raised his voice a level. "Aisha, stop being stubborn and just come—"

"Look," Rena stepped between the two, "She's not coming Elsword, and there's no point trying to change her mind. I say you do the right thing and help out as well." A delicate hand was held out for the boy to shake. "On behalf of The Titanium Welder, the competition between us will halt until this lady is safe."

Red eyes glanced at the hand before him, then at his friend. Aisha's purple eyes bore into him, the feeling of a missing friend hidden from him rising in his chest. It was like Aisha had somehow stopped supporting him. He truly had no intentions of leaving her behind— like that wasn't already obvious. "Alright..." He replied with a reluctant shake. He actually felt pretty bad about the suggestion of abandoning his best friend, even with their current relationship. But still, Elsword didn't enjoy the idea of teaming with the Titanium Welder.

The green haired lady smiled at her partner who nodded in response. "Great, let's get a move on then!"

As the other two went ahead, Elsword faced Aisha. "What was up with that? Why would you so willingly team up with them?"

Aisha looked almost disgusted by him. "You're _kidding_ me Elsword! A person's _life_ could very well be at stake, and you can still only see them as your enemies?! Is there any sanity, any altruism, in your mind?"

Aisha couldn't remember a time where her best friend was this selfish. It stunned her, and her words to him the same. "When you get your head screwed on straight again, let me know. I'm totally frustrated talking to you!"

She couldn't stand looking Elsword in the face, so she ran ahead.

* * *

A man with with long black hair twirled his mustache while leaning onto the arm of an angular throne. His attire, compared to many of the commoners in town, was fancy and clean with neat embroidering and golden silk fabrics. An artfully embroidered dragon was done across the front of the outfit, and it look as if it might fly iff and wreak havoc. Something about him was intimidating and could send chills down one's spine— his devilish grin, or, perhaps, his fingertips menacingly tapping the each other so calmly that it was too calm?

A soldier, with blood-red-shaded clothing on, ran in with a spear in hand. His face was stern, and his form stiff. "Your highness, the lady has escaped. Four foreigners infiltrated the city and tranquilized the units. They are currently on pursuit towards the borders."

The man in the throne sat upright in his chair, his smile turning into a disapproving frown. "I see... that just _cannot_ do..." As quickly as his smile had left, however, the corners of his lip curled up. "Send out more soldiers. This time, I want her _and_ the foreigners— Dead or alive. But all in whole pieces."

"Yes, your highness." The soldier dismissed himself from the room, bowing promptly before doing so. The man, whom was the ruler of the town, chuckled with a tight fist.

"Yes, dead or alive. I will have you soon Miss Ara Haan, like a little doll trapped in a playhouse, and you will regret ever revolting against me!"


	19. Chapter 19

The town was... much larger than expected. And busier. Finding an empty alley was a challenge they'd accepted, but after an hour the search was over. Raven set the lady down on the pavement of the alley, not quite carefully. They all surrounded her, watching her unconscious and serene state, so stilly that the only sign of life in her was her breathing.

"So, now what?" Elsword had calmed down after his talk with Aisha, and the guilt was building up in him like the construction of a grandfather clock that would. It certainly had taken him long enough to figure out he was, sadly, wrong. But still, what was wrong with wanting something over death? Didn't anybody understand how hard it was to throw yourself into such circumstances? It was easier said than done, Elsword knew. Yet, Elsword couldn't understand anything happening, nor could he understand why he had to be in the middle of it all... Gah! Why was he so crazy in the head?!

The lady's eyes fluttered open, the orange in her eyes illuminating and the specks of gold gleaming. Aisha pressed a caring finger against the lady's wrist, nodding in approval. "Her heartbeat is normal now."

"Where am I...?"

"Somewhere near the outskirts of town."

"Oh..." The lady mumbled. She laid still and drowsy, not quite able to comprehend her situation. This was very calm. Once the moment started to sink in, though, her eyes widened and she quickly stood to her feet. "I must get going."

"Eh? Where are you going?" Blocking the path out the alleyway, Rena tilted her head while crossing her arms in front of her. The lady looked over the light-green haired lady's shoulder with worry.

"Anywhere but in this town. I have to escape from here."

A gentle hand wrapped around the dark-haired lady's right wrist. Aisha smiled warmly beside her. "We'll help you."

"... Really?"

"Of course we'll help! Right Raven?" Rena gestured towards Raven.

"Sure." He responded.

For a moment, Aisha looked to Elsword, automatically thinking he would say yes. Within seconds, though, she gave him a glare to which he defensively raised his hands. "Yeah yeah, of course!"

The dark-haired lady smiled and bowed. "T-Thank you so much...!"

"Why were they chasing you anyways?" Elsword stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling the lint piling up. With the rush of things, he hadn't quite grasped what the situation was here or what the deal was with _this_ town.

"I... can't say right now."

Cant say? It must have been really bad.

Rena's ears pricked up, and her eyes widened. "Everyone, lean against that wall!"

With confused looks, everybody piled against the brick wall of the alleyway. A faint pitter-patter of feet came down the street, far off in the distance, and men with weapons jogged across the pavement and passed their hiding spot. One by one, they filed by in rows. The final man fell out of line and plastered a poster on the glass window of a store before heading off with his unit.

"How did you hear that Rena?" The soldiers were rather far at the time she heard their approach. Hearing such a thing was.. unbelievable.

"It may be hard for you to believe, but I _listen_ to people." Rena squinted at the new poster, studying the words and pictures. Her partner joined, scanning it carefully. As Aisha began to read, Elsword also looked at the poster.

A square piece of parchment hung onto the bricks for dear life. Scribbled on the parchment in black ink were characters of a foreign language. Underneath, five faces had been drawn in a seemingly rapid fashion. In fact, those five faces were...

"Why are _we_ on that poster?" Elsword stupidly asked. His partner smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot! Those are mugshots! We're wanted because we helped her back there!"

"That most certainly isn't good..." Scratching her ear, Rena sighed aloud. Then, she pulled out her bow, and Raven his sword. "We need to get back to the planes. We'll be caught if we stay together though. Mind splitting up?"

Aisha nodded without receiving Elsword's input. "Sure can do. We can take the lady."

"Great. Head back to your planes, and we'll meet you at the next town on the map." And with that said, our story's rivaling business headed down the street in the direction the soldiers had headed.

Minutes of silence passed amongst the leftover three. One could hear the clashing of swords from a mile away— hopefully, Rena and Raven would make it out okay.

Elsword scratched the back of his head before speaking up. "Let's go."

The trio traversed through the twist and turns of the town, being cautious of lurking soldiers. It was a surprise that they had so much energy in them; shouldn't they have been exhausted by now? Elsword wasn't quite sure how he remembered the way back, but he did.

"We're almost there, Miss." Aisha said as she tugged the lady along.

The dark-haired girl had cold and determined eyes about her. She would escape this town—

"Halt!"

An ambush. From surrounding alleys appeared soldiers with weapons at the ready. The colors of their clothes were faded and dark. It was almost like they represented the gloom of the city rushing around to catch people when they least expected it. The trio huddled together as each man closed in on them. "Hands up!" Trouble— that's what this was. One wrong move and they'd be gone.

"I said hands up you little punks!"

Tiny fingers intertwined with Elsword's hand as Aisha clutched to him in fear. She leaned against him like a petrified child. Never had they been in such a purely dangerous situation— life was always safe back home. Step by step, the soldiers approached with spears and swords in hand. Thoughts raced through the redhead's mind. This was certainly bad. Wait, bad? No no, more like horrific! All his choices were limited. It was liking tossing a coin and hoping you'd get heads up; one had better hope they were lucky. And so much was on the line now too!

Finally, Elsword reached a solution to his problem.

"Raise them I said!"

With perfect compliance, Elsword released Aisha's grasp and his hands flew up in the air in one swift motion.

Aisha couldn't ignore him anymore, even if she was scared. "E-Elsword?! What are you doing?!" Could he be any more of a moron?!

Droplets of sweat formed at the side of his neck as soldiers began to grab both his arms and hold them steady. His adrenaline was hyping him up. A rattling of metal links on cuffs formed behind him. While a soldier grasped Elsword's two wrists together, he knew it was time to execute.

With one push of a button on Elsword's wrist, an angular short sword unsheathed itself from a metal bracelet concealed by the sleeve of his clothes. Elsword jabbed his elbow into the stomach of the man holding his wrists carelessly, and in seconds he was free.

"He has a sword!"

Elsword danced between the openings made by bombarding soldiers, blocking attacks with his blade. One men fell to the ground with a blow from Elsword's free fist. What amazed him most was how terrible these soldiers must have been; Elsword had only ever fought once or twice in his life. These soldiers were a bunch of prideful fakes.

The lady with dark hair slammed her heel into the side of a man, following up with a punch and pressure pointing the man in the neck. Her movements were swift, to Aisha's surprise, evading attacks with ease. Then, the dark-haired lady took the fallen soldier's spear and began close combat with five soldiers, all at once.

Out of the corner of the purple-haired girl's eye, a soldier sprinted up behind her friend she'd been so angry at. The guy wielded his sword and pounced for Elsword, ready to slash him from his blind spot. "Elsword, behind you!"

Knocking his current victim unconscious, Elsword spun around in time to see the leaping man and rolled out-of-the-way. Without thinking, he trust his blade forward into the clothes and stomach of the soldier. The man emitted a grunt as his eyes widened. In seconds, he plummeted to the concrete. The last soldier had been eliminated.

While her companion heaved heavily, Aisha ran up. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah... Peachy." Pressing his button again, the metal sword retracted back into the bracelet in layers, collapsing perfectly over another with the body fluid gushing out from the thin gaps. Elsword swiped his bangs from his head and smiled at his friend. "How you feelin'?"

His smile faded as quickly as it had come when he laid eyes on the dark girl with no eye contact. "Elsword, that was reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed..."

"But I didn't. And you should be happy."

Without responding, Aisha turned in her heels and began pacing away from him and heading to the plane. Aisha was definitely angry now. The lady followed suit, rubbing her knuckles and tossing the unconscious soldier's spear back to him with stains on it.

* * *

"Your highness, you had predicted correctly. The group had split up, and they've killed and wounded several of our units."

The king cackled. He cackled loudly— _very_ loudly. "Splendid! Now let's initiate the final step, shall we?"

"Yes, your highness. What time shall we set it to go off?"

He twirled his curly mustache in his fingers. "Oh no, no, no! Don't set it! Manual by all means! That way, we can truly account their deaths as caused by us! Bring me a button so I can detonate it."

"Yes your highness. We shall have it set manually for you, and a button will be prepared."

A smirk rested on the king's face. "Wonderful. They may not come back in a whole piece, but I'll have my revenge at the very least."


End file.
